Welcome To My Life (DO NOT READ)
by EmoJinx18
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT READ!
1. Party and The New Home

**hi there! :D my name is EmoJinx18! or just Jinx! this is my first fanfiction soooo it might suck D: but please don't diss on it too much.**  
><strong>As every one says "I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters" but I do own OC! so haha!<strong>  
><strong>on with the story!<strong>  
><strong>* * * * * * *<strong>

**Title: Welcome To My Life  
>Chapter 1: Party and the New "Home"<strong>

A young girl stared into the mirror at her broken reflection. Her mask fell steadily to the ground as memories past flooded her mind. Small tears stained her cheeks as she cursed the wind. She just shook her head as a knock echoed from the door. The frown was replaced with a smile as she walked back out into the outside world. A couple tears was enough to shed...for now.

The woman outside the door stared at the teenager as she walked out.

"What took you so long, Rin?" The woman's voice sounded flustered. Her long brown hair was curled and pinned stylishly on top of her head. Vibrant green eyes glared at the teen.

"I was fixing my make-up, Mother," the girl obviously known as Rin stated. Her own medium length hair had been straightened and spiked out at the ends. It was a deep chocolate brown color. And her eyes were a deep brown color with green flecks around the pupil that was outlined with brown eyeliner to make them pop.

"Next time, don't take so long. Every one was wondering where you went. Some people thought you ran away." Rin's mother said as she walked down the hallway with Rin following.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair staring at her mother's back. Oh, how she wanted to be at home in her room. But she knew she couldn't leave yet. It was her best friend's party after all. And she was the guest of honor and the hostess.

"Rinny!" her best friend cried throwing herself into Rin's arms. "I thought you left me!"

"I wouldn't leave you, Rae." Rin spoke softly as her eyes softened. "You know that I would rather die than leave you to fight off the wolves."

Rae's electric blue eyes sparkled when she heard Rin's soft words. Giggling, she kissed her best friend's cheels.

"Now come on! They are about to cut my cake!" Rae squealed as she dragged Rin across the tile floor. Her pale blond hair swaying behind her and over her shoulders.

Rin followed behind Rae. She knew that she'd have to stay by her best friend. Her friend who was more fragile that she herself. Knowing this is what made her protective of the little blond.

Every one at the party just stared at Rin. Most were whispering rude remarks about the brown eyed brunette. None of them really liked her for one reason and one reason only. She was damaged.

Suddenly, Rin felt a cold liquid splash onto her chest and she froze. Not knowing if it was from the drink or the person who the drink belonged to, she did not know. The only thing she knew was that her whole body felt like ice as she stared into those light chocolate brown eyes.

The person in front of her snarled into her ear, "Watch where you are going, trailer trash." Then shoved her away. "I knew you were obsessed with me but you could be a little more discrete!"

This person was obviously male. He had long dark brown hair with bangs swept to the side and his physique was what most girls loved on a guy. Tall and lean with the right amount of muscle. His eyes were his most feature, wide and doe-like but in a masculine sense that was brought out by freckles under them.

Slowly Rin eased away only to have him grab her arm and lightly growl into her ear. "You are nothing. Just a stupid girl who was an one night stand. All those words from me were nothing. I never loved you."

Rin felt her whole world come crashing down again. Memories of them being happy and together, along with the night she let him take her because of a promise he made. She jolted back to reality when he suddenly threatened to make her remaining year in high school hell.

Rae's voice suddenly rose above the music. "HEY CHUBAKA! Let her go before I have my guards throw you out like the trash you are you wanna-be-skater freak!" Grabbing Rin's hand, Rae glared up at the male and dragged the female away.

After every one sang "Happy Birthday" and the cake was cut, Rae started to open her presents. While every one was busy, Rin slipped outside into the huge garden and sat under a sakura tree. This was her favorite place because of how it looked like it came out of the Feudal Era of Japan, or a Japanese fairytale.

Running her fingers through her hair, Rin sighed chewing on her bottom lip. 'What am I going to do,' she thought tentatively. 'I hope the party ends soon...'

**On the other side of town**

A tall male stood at the door of his new home, a frown curving his lips downward. "Why am I here again," he spat at the male next to him.

"Well son, your mother and I thought you might want to move. So we bought this pla-" the male's statement was cut short by a sharp reply.

"That woman is not my mother. And yeah, whatever. I'm going to room,_ Father_," the male seethed out running his long slender fingers through his long silvery hair.

"Alright, Sesshomaru. Just please don't destroy the place," Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho (or Touga as he preferred to be called), whispered to himself watching the son who resembled him the most walking away.

As her walked through the halls of his new "home", Sesshomaru thought about his old life in the city. He mentally sighed knowing that he was stuck in this stupid town. How his father and step-mother knew about this town was beyond him. all he wanted was to be surrounded by girls again and the sounds of the city. On second thought, maybe not the girls.

Sesshomaru scoffed as her walked into his "room." It was big enough to fit a queen sized bed with two nightstands on either side, a medium sized mahogany desk, two two-foot long book shelves that were almost as tall as the ceiling, a flat screen tv with a DVD played and all the latest (and some of the oldest) game systems, and a mini-fridge and microwave that was next to a long dresser. In his opinion, the room was tiny. Only reason why was because his room in the city was twice the size of this room.

"Jeez, what am I to them? This is an under class men's room not some one as high as me," he growled out. "At least they got the colors right." Smirking, he walked to bed falling onto it deep blue and gold silk sheets with a black comforter.

'_Tomorrow, I start school. Wonder if I'll like it_,' he thought wrinkling his nose before falling asleep.

*** * * * * * ***  
><strong>sooo heres the first chapter. PLEASE Review and let me know what you think! (any type is welcomed)<strong>


	2. Ackward Meeting

**Alright! Here's chapter 2! I know that I'm updating sort of early but I have been working on this story for two weeks and I have it written in a notebook that I keep with me at all times :3**

**Just so you know, ****ALL DEMONS**** are disguised as ****HUMANS**** for reasons that will be shown later**

**Sadly, I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha, I do own OC! and wished I owned Inuyasha!**

**On with the story!**

**WARNING: Sesshomaru will of OOC (Out of Character)!**

**Chapter 2: Ackward Meeting**

Rin walked down the school halls with her head down and her black jacket hood pulled up which helped her hair hid her headphones from view.

"Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window," she'd softly sing not paying attention. Bumping into a hard chest, she dropped her books nearly falling down but strong arms held her in place.

The female could have sworn her heart was about to pop out of her chest as she looked up into deep golden eyes. Words caught in her throat as her eyes trailed down his face, memorized by it. He was obviously because she had never seen such an attractive here before. A flash of silvery blue caught her attention. She suddenly realized it was his hair.

"Are you okay?" his baritone-like voice questioned her. Oh, and how sweetly sexy it was to her ears. It was slick like honey but not too sweet. It was slightly cold but she didn't seem to notice.

"I-I-I'm...fine," she finally managed to stammer out. Her cheeks felt hot and she knew by the slight pull his lips were making in a small smirk that he noticed her blush too. "I, uh, have to go... Bye!" Rin gasped out before running off not noticing he had her cell phone.

He blinked and moved to go after her but it was a little too late. She was already gone from sight. If it was in his nature to sigh, he would have sighed. Instead of standing there like an idiot, he pocketed the cell phone before walking to his class.

**With Rin**

It was now lunch time and Rin was looking for Rae. She HAD to tell her what happened this morning. Her brown eyes searched frantically for familiar plantinum blond hair.

A frown formed on her slightly thin but full lips. Letting a small sigh escape her, she sat down at a table. '_Where's Rae? She's normally out here!'_ Rin thought sadly chewing on her bottom lip. She ran her fingers through her hair brushing it out slowly as she sank deeper into her thoughts only to jump up when she felt some one poke her chest from over the table.

"Hey Rinny!" came a cheerful voice.

Rin looked up then pulled Rae close. All Rae could do is blink and hug Rin. Rae ran her hands up and down Rin's back smiling brightly.

"Rin, I want you to meet my cousin!" Rae smiledly brightly before pointing behind Rin to some one who Rin wasn't expecting to see.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

Sesshomaru didn't understand why his cousin insisted on him following her. For all he cared, he didn't want to meet her best friend. Truthfully, all he wanted to do was to search for that girl who's cell phone he had. She seemed a lot more interesting than this "friend".

"Hey Rinny!" he heard and mentally groaned. That is, until he smelt the sweetest scent ever. The smell of that girl from the hall. Vanilla and strawberries, that's what she smelt like.

"Rin, I want you to meet my cousin!" Sesshomaru saw his cousin point at him so he walked a little closer to the brunette sitting at the table. His golden eyes watched her every move as she moved slowly to turn around. He watched her eyes widen some and her mouth hang open.

While she sat there, he decided to examine her. Long, deep chocolate brown her that went to the middle of her back; bright hazel brown eyes that looked almost like hazelnut but green specks were scattered around the pupil and inside the iris; her skin was slightly pale like she was barely outside; and her body wasn't too small but not to big, not to curvy but not stick straight. All in all, he saw a beauty, even if she was a human.

**Normal P.O.V**

"H-H-Hello a-again," Rin finally stammered out her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

The girl finally realized that the guy who she has been thinking about all day was her best friend's cousin! If Rae found out, she'd jump to conclusions and probably leave her alone with him to "talk". Rin shuddered at the thought

"hn," was Sesshomaru's reply as he reached into his pocket. Sesshomaru pulled out a silver cell phone with a hard dark green and deep purple phone cover. "I believe you dropped this this morning."

Eyes wide, Rin quickly looked into her messenger bag and dug through it. Her eyes still wide she reached her hand out but smiled at him. Apparently the didn't notice the crowd around them as their hands made contact.

Gold meet brown. As they stayed in the staring contest their eyes widened as the both felt a slight pleasureable shock go through their fingers. Faster than believeable for a human, Rin yanked her hand from his after grabbing her cell phone. Her heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest.

"Thanks. Uhm," she started to say.

"Sesshomaru," came his gruff response

"Sesshomaru," Rin repeated finding out she liked the feel of his name on her tongue. "I guess I'll see you arou-"

Rae's voice interrupted her as she looked between her cousin and best friend. "Actually Rin, I was hoping you could Sesshomaru to his next class. His schedule is the same as yours after lunch."

RIn couldn't believe her ears! He had the same classes as her? Oh no! It couldn't get any more embarrassing than this.

"Uhm sure?" the girl managed to squeak out. "Well come on then Sesshomaru."

She took a deep breath and started to walk to her next class with Sesshomaru behind her. This was going to be a LONG day.

**So there's the second chapter. I know it kind of sucks but I had a random idea in my head about the story. -..Sweatdrops..- I actually was gonna have something else happen.**

**Sesshomaru: You annoying human. This Sesshomaru does not act as such**

**Jinx: Shud up! DX You act how I tell you to act  
>Sesshomaru: -w-<strong>

**Jinx: Okay! Review Review Review! I'll have another chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow. So if you have any ideas let me!**


	3. Who Are You?

**OKAY TIME FOR CHAPTER THREE!**

**Rin: YAY! Can I say what's gonna happen**

**Jinx: No! It's a surprise!**

**Rin: But -..Pouts cutely..-**

**Jinx: You can give them a hint about the next chapter :3**

**Rin: YAY!**

**Jinx: OKay! blah blah blah! I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah, or any of it characters (sadly), blah blah blah! Don't sue me -w- On with the story! **

" " = Speaking (duh)

_' ' _= Regular thoughts

_' '_ = Conscious

_**' '**_ = Inner demon

**" " =** Demon Language

**Chapter 3: Who Are You**

After sighing, Rin leaned back in her seat. A frown was formed on her lips. It had been TWO days since Sesshomaru came to Shikon No Tama High. And during the last two days her best friend Rae has left her with Sesshomaru.

_'Why does Rae insist on leaving me with the Ice Prince? He is cruel!'_ she screamed in her head _'You know you like how he looks at you with those golden orbs. How they make you feel,'_answered her conscious. _'Oh you shut up!'_ Rin's brow furrowed. _'You have caused me nothing but trouble.'_ _'Oh no I haven't. You have just decided to ignore me and not take my advice. I warned you about Kohaku and what he wanted from you.'_

Rin's frown had become more pronounced. Sadly, her conscious was right. Every thing in her mind screamed that Kohaku had been a bad choice for her. Since she was a rebel, she didn't listen to her mind but listened to what every one told her. Now she wished she never went with him.

_'Sigh, ring clock. C'mon ring!'_ she screamed in her mind glaring at the clock. Oh it just loved taunting her.

Groaning, Rin leaned back in her desk covering her face with her hands momentarily before mentally banging her head into a wall. This class was ALWAYS the longest class and it was only because teachers thought that it would be funny to torture the teens by making the watch women give birth hoping that it would scare them enough so they wouldn't have sex. Yeah, right.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

At the sound of the bell, every one in the class gathered their books and started to leave the classroom. Every one except ANOTHER new student who happened to show up today. It was quite rare for Shikon No Tama to get new students. Sesshomaru's "half" brother came to school the day after he did and now there another new student.

As Rin grabbed her books, she didn't notice the eyes on her until she dropped one and a hand caught it. She just stared at the claws then grabbed her book pulling it close to her chest as she slowly looked up into deep blue sapphire eyes that seemed to stare right into her very being.

Resisting the urge to shiver, Rin smiled politely and started to walk away until a hand came around her wrist. A startled look spread across her features as the owner of those hypnotic eyes pulled her close and slowly dropped his head till his lips were only mere inches from her lips.

"Are you perhaps Rin?" he purred out. His eyes never leaving hers.

The girl gulped and slowly nodded her head once. She watched as a smile spread across his lips.

"I am Yakunan Fuzen," he said smiling. But Rin knew a smile like that.

Slowly pulling away, Rin stared at him. Yakunan looked slightly annoyed as he reached for her again only to have Rin take a bigger step back.

At the sound of the door opening, both of them looked. Rin's eyes held relief as she saw it was Sesshomaru while Yakunan's eyes held fiery hate. Sesshomaru ignored Yakunan and stared at Rin as she quickly walked towards him a smile spreading across her features.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she said as she walked up to him. Her brown eyes and scent calming his nerves

"Hn. Let's go Rin," was all he said before turning his back on Yakunan and leaving the room with Rin trailing behind.

_'Sesshomaru Takahashi, you shall pay!' _Yakunan's eyes hardened and turned slightly red as he growled lowly his hand balled into fists at his side.

Not a word was said between Rin and Sesshomaru as they walked from sixth period. Neither was willing to speak to the other about what they saw in the classroom.

Sesshomaru was trying to keep his nerves calm but was failing. For some odd reason seeing that other male's hand all over Rin really got his blood boiling. She was _his_ Rin!

Suddenly, he froze in place with his eyes unnoticeable wide. _'This Sesshomaru did not just think that a human was his?' __**'Yes, we did. And she smells absolutely delicious,'**_ his inner demon growled out approvingly at his host's thoughts. _'That human does not. She smells foul like all those o-'_

His train of thought was caught off as his inner demon tried to take control of his body nearly blowing his cover. _**'Insolent pup! I will break you in front of her! Do **__**NOT**__** insult her! You know as well as I do that she is the one who is destined for you!'**_

Frowning more than usual, Sesshomaru continued walking with Rin along side him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye noticing she didn't seem to pay him attention but was lost in a book she was glancing over. The demon had to resist the urge to smirk.

Sadly though, all good moments come to an end like their's did.

"!" came the high pitched voice both were so use to as Rae literally flew into Rin's chest nearly knocking her to the ground if Sesshomaru's arm hadn't reached out and wrapped around the female's waist on its own accord. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his cousin.

"Oh Rinny! Have you seen that new hunk? I think his name was Daichi-"

"Yakunan," Rin and Sesshomaru both said.

"Yakunan. Isn't he just yummilious?" Rae squealed then quickly fanned herself. Obviously oblivous to Rin picking up her books with the help of Sesshomaru.

"He's not really my type," came Rin's sharp reply as she stormed off angerly.

**Three Days Later**

It was finally Saturday and Rin's alarm clock on her phone start singing.

_**I'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under**_

Groaning, she rolled over and grabbed her phone shutting off the alarm. After it was shut off she realized she had a text message from rae

_Hey Rin! Sesshomaru&i r goin 2 da mall. Wanna come w/ us?_

Sighing, Rin texted back and asked when. Not even a minute later the phone vibrated so Rin grabbed the phone and the message.

_N 2 hrs. B ready& ur door waitin 4 us! XOXO Rae Rae_

Rin stood up after texting Rae back

_Ill b ready girl. If im ready ahead of time ima wlk over. k?_

A minute later Rae texted back saying okay. So Rin walked about her room gathering a pair of ripped blue jeans and loss t-shirt along with bra and panties. Before heading to the bathroom connected to her room, Rin locked her bedroom and stripped heading to the bathroom and locked that door as well.

The shower head came to life as Rin turned the knob and set the water temperature to the right one. Smiling as the steam hit her face she quickly jumped in and grabbed her favorite strawberry shampoo and began to wash her hair thinking about the events of the past week.

Shaking her head she washed out the shampoo then put conditioner it and stepped away from the showerhead. She grabbed her wash sponge and put her favorite vanilla body wash and began to wash away her problems, or so she wished.

In her mind, she made a list of things to get today while at the mall. There were so many things that the house needed that her mother made her buy using their credit card. Hopefully, Rae would help her carry everything like she normally does. Maybe Sesshomaru would help too.

Stepping under the hot water again, Rin quickly washed the conditioner and soap suds away before turning off the water and grabbing her towel. Wrapping it tightly around her body, she stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed. She quickly towel dried then blow dried her hair and threw it up into a lop-sided messy bun that was more on the right side of her head than in the middle.

Rin lightly applied some brown eyeliner, unlike how her mother did her make up. Adding a dab of nude lip gloss, she grabbed her wallet and shoved it into her jacket pocket before bolting out of her bedroom and down the stairs quietly.

Having to get to the door was not a hard task since she lived at the back of the house and there was a door next to the back stair case. Quickly putting on her sneakers, she opened the door and locked it like she had done her bedroom door. Thankfully, no one was around and she easily got down the meduim length drive way with ease and took off in a jog towards Rae's house.

It took about 20 minutes walking to get to Rae's so jogging two about half the time. Rin made it there with 50 minutes to spare which meant she could spend time with Rae and her parents. Perfect! They were more like her family than her own.

Biting her bottom lip, Rin knocked on the door only to have a tall silver haired man that strangely resembled Sesshomaru open the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is..Is Rae home?" Rin bit her bottom lip as the male's amber eyes lit up.

"Are you Rin?"

"Yes sir, I am"

"Taisho, love. Who is there?" came a softly spoken voice and the most beautiful woman Rin had ever seen appeared behind the tall man known as Taisho.

"Rae's friend Rin," he said smiling then frowned. "Now where are my manners. I'm sure you want to come in." He stepped away from the door and motioned for Rin to come in which she did.

The female lightly glared at the man. "Excuse me my husband for his lack of manners. I'm Izayio, Rae's aunt. And this baka next to me is Inutaisho, or Touga as we call him. He's Rae's uncle."

"Would you perhaps be the same Rin who goes to school with Sesshomaru?" Izayio suddenly asked.

"Uhm. Y-Yes. Why do you ask?" Rin questioned. Her face and eyes holding deep confusion.

The male with the golden eyes and silver hair smiled. "Because my dear, I am his father."

IF Rin's eyes got any bigger, she was sure they would pop out of her head. Her head was spinning as soon as she was able to think straight. The eyes, the hair, that facial structure. It all made since now! She suddenly bowed her head respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Takahashi," she blurted out her cheeks burning with a deep blush.

"My child, please call me Touga and my wife Izayio," he chuckled out patting the girl on the shoulder smiling. "Now come on. Rae is probably wondering where we all are." He smiled placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her towards the rec room where Rae and her parents were seated watching Sesshomaru beating Inuyasha on some game that Rin didn't know the name of.

As soon as Rae saw Rin, the amusing game was over and she tackled Rin.

"Rinny! I told you we would pick you up!" the short blond huffed in fake anger then smiled brightly. "But I'm glad to see you! You just missed Sesshomaru kicking Inu's butt!"

"Sorry. But I had to wait till the 'rents were home so I could go out." Rin rolled her eyes annoyedly.

Rae blinked then laughed. She knew how Rin's parents were, and her parents knew as well so they laughed hoping the Takahashi family didn't catch on.

"Rin darling, I'm so glad you made it over." Rae's mother, Lily said as she walked over to Rin. The woman's eyes were the same color as the Takahashi males which told Rin that they were related. Rin eagerly returned the hug.

"I have missed you this past week. You left so quickly. But it was to be expected," Lily said sadly knowing the reason why her adopted daughter left so quickly.

"You know Momma Lily, you don't have to hide yourself around me," Rin whispered in Lily's ear smiling softly at the woman who smiled in return.

"I know but my brother would probably freak out with me exposing our secret to a human," Lily whispered back chuckling.

"You know I can hear you over hear Lily," came Touga's deep voice which suddenly turned cold. "You showed a human who never had an interraction with our kind what you are?"

"Touga, Rin knows about our kind from Rae because they are sisters by soul and heart. She showed Rin one night she was over without our consent and Rin has been silent about it," came Daichi's voice from behind Touga. Daichi was Rae's father.

PLacing her hands on her hips, Rae let the illusion of her human body disappear. "Rin deserved to know what I was especially since I'm a Lady of the Western Lands! And if she was attacked, then she needed to know!" she huffed out before hugging Rin tightly. "She's the sister I've always wanted and I didn't want to lose her," Rae's voice dropped low.

A quick flash of color and all of the illusions the demons had dropped. They all looked at Rin who just smiled at them.

"I wouldn't want you to hide who you are because I'm human. And besides," she said giggling. "Demons have been more kind to me than humans so I can sense their aura more than most humans can."

Touga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's eyes all widened immensely. They had never meet a human who could sense the aura of a demon. And as you can guess it shocked them beyond anything.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "Rin. You knew about."

Rin nodded her head smiling while Sesshomaru looked a little taken back. He was shocked but it was something he should have expected when she seemed to ignore all the other humans at the school.

"Well are we going to the mall or not," Rin asked smiling.

**Alright there's chapter 3! Wow that is longer than I was planning on making it lol. But now I'm stopping it for the night and I should have chapter four by Thursday or Friday of next week.**

**Rin: And in the next chapter you get to see what happens when Yakunan, Sesshomaru, AND Kohaku all meet at the mall. Until next time!**

**Jinx: HEY! That's my saying! -w- Until next time...**

**OH! And here is what Yakunan Fuzen's name means!**

**Yakunan-evil, misfortune  
>Fuzen-evil, mischief, sin, imperfect<strong>

**Before I forget (again -w-) Thanks luvy, sfdmoment, and icegirljenni for your reviews for my story! That REALLY made my day to know people are kind of enjoying my crappy story lol**


	4. Trip to the Mall

**Hi every one! I know I said I wasn't going to update til Thursday or Friday (or whatever), but after seeing the reviews left, i felt the urge to update for y'all! Thank you anonymous reviewer, MsIdiotGirlofJapan, Taraah36, and icegirljenni! (Btw icegirljenni and Taraah36, you might like what happens sometime in the middle of this chapter ;D)**

**Rin: Oh lord, help us all! She's gonna get mushy on us all!**

**Jinx: Shush Rin! Youre going to spoil the surprise for our readers -_-"  
>Any ways, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters (sadly :'[ ) but I do own OC! Now own with the story!<strong>

" " = Speaking (duh)  
><em>' ' <em>= Regular thoughts  
><em><span>' '<span>_= Conscious  
><em><strong>' '<strong>_ = Inner demon  
><strong>" "<strong> = Demon Language  
><em><strong>"_"<strong>_ = Inner Demon

**Chapter 4: Trip to the Mall**

Sounds of people talking, arguing, and kami knows what else envaded the group of four as they walked through the mall. All of them, except Sesshomaru, chatting about different things. That is, until the reached the mall and walked in through the entrance and headed directly for Rin and Rae's favorite store of all time! Hot topic.

"Riiiiiiin! C'mon!" squealed the over-excited blond as she dragged the brunette into the store, who happened to grab Inuyasha who grabbed Sesshomaru. How she was able to drag all of them was a mystery to the humans around them.

"Rae," the brunette squeaked out as she tried to free herself.

"Rin." Uh-oh. Rae was made. "You NEED NEW CLOTHES! And whether you like it or not," Rae growled out lowly, her normally playful and cheerful eyes colder than ice. "I am going to buy them for you. Is that understand."

All poor Rin could do was nod her head and gulp.

"Good!" Rae giggled as her cousins, well Inuyasha, stared at her like she had gone nuts and wondered if she took her crazy pills that days.

If it had been in his nature, Sesshomaru would have hit his cousin upside her blond head but settled for whacking Inuyasha who started cussing up a storm. Sesshomaru just walked past him and leans against the wall watching as Rae chattered on about hot guys while shoving all types of clothes into Rin's hands. He mentally chuckled as he saw Rin make a face at a comment Rae made.

_**'We want her. We want to make her **__**OURS!**__**'**_ he felt his inner demon growl out as the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries tickled his nose. His eyes locking on Rin's exposed neck caused his inner demon to fight wildly inside. _**'Take her! Drag her away from the other female and take her.' **__'I shall do no such thing. You will n-'_

"Hey trailer trash, what are you doing out here?" sneered a male voice that Sesshomaru now hated for interrupting his thoughts so he shot the boy a death glare.

"Oh hello, Chubaka," came Rae's voice laced sugary sweet. "What are you doing here?"

"Can it Rae! What the hell is this piece of trash doing here?" Kohaku hissed out as he shoved his finger towards Rin who looked pale.

"We are shopping and showing my cousins around. So why don't you go back to that whore whose legs you just crawled out from between," was Rae's sweet response. She was trying to keep this as calm as possible since she sensed Sesshomaru's aura spiking.

and whispered something in her ear that no one else but Sesshomaru heard. "Well Rin, I see you found others to spread those scranny legs to. I hope they got their money's worth."

Right as Kohaku pulled back to laugh, a flash of white was seen as he was pinned to the wall by his throat. And a deep throaty growl was heard.

_**"NEVER talk about RIN in such a way!"**_ The hand around Kohaku's throat tightened immensely. _**"If you so much as look at her wrong or speak lowly of her again, this Sesshomaru will KILL you!"**_ Sesshomaru growled out as his claws caused thin lines of blood to form on the human's neck before chunking him carelessly to the side.

"Sesshomaru!" The demon's wild blood eyes flicked to the male who carelessly called out his name

_**"Yakunan,"**_ he hissed out before going back to looking normal except his blue cresent moon was in the center of his forehead and his magenta stripes under his eyes on his cheeks. "What do you want you worthless cat."

**"You showed what you are to this **_**worthless**_** mortals! If the council found out, you would be in trouble,"** the "cat" chuckled out before looking at the humans trying to see what was happening. A frown appeared on his face. "Nothing to see here! Just some weird guy who painted his face."

Sesshomaru nearly scoffed before looking at Rin, whose naturally wide eyes were the size of dinner plates, and her scent filled with fear and worry. She looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip before looking at Kohaku was now standing weakly.

"I'll make you both pay!" The threat was weakly said but was still a threat and this time Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Touch Rin, or my brother, I'll make YOU pay," he snapped out. If it wasn't for the illusion, you would have seen slightly red amber eyes on both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smirked as Kohaku hightailed it out of the mall faster than you could say "Bless you".

"Rin," Rae whimpered out as she touched her best friend's shoulder, who in turn stared at her. "You gonna be okay?"

All Rin could do was nod. Her mind still in shock. First, Kohaku talks bad to her. Then Sesshomaru nearly loses control and kills the guy. Though Rin would have been happy with that. But still. Sesshomaru... An inudaiyoukai, and a powerful one at that from what Rin could tell from his markings, nearly killed some one over her. She didn't know whether to feel honored that he showed favor towards her, or be scared because he might try to kill her.

"_Riiiiiin_," his voice softly purred in her ear causing her to shiver. Thin, muscular arms slipped under her legs and behind her back before hoisting her up and close to a hard chest.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiin_," he purred again before the tip of his nose nuzzling her cheek before he looked at Rae. "Pay for whatever you came for."

Sesshomaru walked off towards the food court and set Rin down in a chair before looking at her and asking if she wanted something to drink. All she could do was sit there. It took about two minutes before she found her voice and mumbled out "Sprite". He stared at her for a few seconds before going and getting the drink and coming back.

"Thanks," came a soft whisper before Rin sipped the drink. Her brown eyes stared at the ground as she bit her bottom lip. "Why?" she finally asked.

Sesshomaru sat there before leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh. "Hn?"

The female suddenly looked up at Sesshomaru understanding that he was asking her "Why what". "WHY did you do that to Kohaku?" She bit her bottom lip staring at the silver haired male as his golden eyes gazed down at her face.

"No female deserves to be spoken to like that when they have done nothing wrong." was Sesshomaru's reply before he reached his hand over the table and stroked her cheek. "You do not deserve to be spoken to like that, _Riiiiin_."

Her eyes widened again as she squeaked out "Yes?" and she watched as he smirked as he leaned in closer.

"This Sesshomaru would like to," he spoke softly as he slowly inched closer.

**hahahaha! cliffy! :D Sorry but I've always wanted to do a cliffy =P**

**Rin: DX Jinx you meanie! Let them see what happens next!**

**Jinx: Not till the next chapter. BUUUT because i feel generous I have a little treat for y'all. The first five reviewers get to choose what they want a chapter to be about AND get a hint to what happens in the chapter! (Btw I won't up date till I get AT LEAST 15-20 reviews)**


	5. Why!

**Alright every one! Here is chapter 5! I wish to thank you all for your wonderful reviews :D They were all lovely**

**Rin: Will you get on the story? I'm sure your readers would like to see that LOVELY scene you left hanging.**

**Jinx: -w-;; I was getting to that after I say "I don't own Inuyasha or any one from the anime/manga." So on with the story! Oh! And I changed the setting to mature because I was looking through my notes and realized I have a little lemony goodness planned ._. I can't believe I forgot about it! But that won't come until later. (I will be ATTEMPTING first person some where in this chapter)**

" " = Speaking  
><em>' '<em> = Regular Thoughts  
><em><span>'_'<span>_ = Conscious  
><em><strong>' '<strong>_ = Inner Demon  
><strong>" "<strong> = Demon Language  
><strong>"_"<strong> = Inner Demon Speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Why?<strong>

"No female deserves to be spoken to like that when they have done nothing wrong." was Sesshomaru's reply before he reached his hand over the table and stroked her cheek. "You do not deserve to be spoken to like that, Riiiiin."

Her eyes widened again as she squeaked out "Yes?" and she watched as he smirked as he leaned in closer.

"This Sesshomaru would like to," he spoke softly as he slowly inched closer.

Rin felt her heart hammering in her chest as she watched Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Acting on instinct, she slowly started leaning in as well.

"You would like to what, Sessh?" she whispered as her cheeks started to heat up.

A warm, clawed hand gently wrapped around the back of Rin's neck. Pulling her closer, he smirked inching his lips closer to hers slowly.

"I wish to," he softly brushed his lips against hers as he spoke before pressing them fully together.

The girl gasped as she suddenly felt like she was experiencing heaven from those sweet lips. Tightly wrapping her arms around his neck, Rin pulled Sesshomaru close as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulling her into his lap. The kisses he was leaving on her lips was driving her mad! Every time they made contact with hers, she felt this jolt of electricity-like surge through her making her body feel like it was warm all over.

"Sessh," she finally whimpered out breaking apart from him to breathe. "We should... go find Rae."

Sesshomaru purred deep in his chest before nuzzling his nose along Rin's neck. His lips trailing butterfly kisses up and down her throat which in turned caused Rin to tilt her head to the side with her eyes closed

_**'Bite her. Make her ours! She can belong to no one else!'**_ his inner demon growled inside his mind. _'If we were to bite her, she'd run off! We cannot lose her,'_ argued his conscious. _'Wait till she is more comfortable with us!'__**'She is comfortable with us! Look at how she is wrapped around us in this place.'**_

"Sess?" came Rin's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Hn," replied Sesshomaru.

"I have to be heading home," she whispered biting her bottom lip before slipping off of his lap blushing darkly as she suddenly remembered that they were still in the mall. "I'll...see you tomorrow. Tell Rae I had to leave," she gushed out before running off leaving Sesshomaru sitting there.

The male just sat there frowning. She left him in a hurry. Did he scare her that badly? Her scent didn't show that she was scared, but then why else would she leave so quickly. He did not know, but he was going to find out as soon as he found Rae and told her that Rin left.

After taking care of telling Rae and his worthless brother that Rin left, Sesshomaru followed Rin's faint but distinct scent to where she was. He walked by different stores and resturants, work buildings, and houses. The smells were affecting his sense of smell but he ignored it. Walking a little faster he finally made it to a little subdivision where Rin's scent was strongest.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either," giggled a girl who looked like Rin, except her hair was dyed bleach blond and she had ugly green eyes. "Like oh my god! Rin Did Not say that her mother!" The female squealed laughing as she walked into the house where Rin's scent was.

"RIN! FATHER IS ON THE PHONE! COME AND GET IT!" Sesshomaru had to cover his ears as the annoying girl yelled for Rin.

"I'm coming Kimiko!" he heard Rin yell from somewhere upstairs as she came down them dressed in clothes that looked more like rags.

As Rin took the phone from her, Kimiko sniggered before walking away flipping her hair over her shoulder. Man, did she look like a slut. And from what Sesshomaru could tell, she just came from having sex somewhere. It was not a pleasant smell.

"Yes, Fathers?" rang Rin's voice as she walked into a different room picking up a cleaning rag and some cleaning solution. "No, I didn't... She yelled at me... Ye-No! There is no boy!... Yes, there was... No... Rae..." The conversation went as Rin frowned shaking her head. She just wanted to hang up the phone.

"Yes sir... I'll let _Mom_ know when she gets home." Rin rolled her eyes when she said "Mom" looking annoyed. "Love and miss ya too, Daddy," she whispered into the phone. "Come see me soon?... Yay. I look forward to seeing you next weekend... Well I have to go Dad. Mother will be here soon and I still have to clean the house some more before her and loser gets here."

Sesshomaru frowned when he heard that. Why wasn't that girl helping her? Who was "loser" and what did he have to do with anything. All of this stuff was confusing. And why wasn't Rin father's here.

Rin hung up the phone right as Kimiko walked out. Kimiko was her annoying older sister who was her twin. How is she older if they were born at the same time. Very simple. She came out a few minutes before Rin did which she used against Rin.

"How was your talk with Father?" Kimiko said smiling over sweetly.

"Good. He wants me to visit on my days off," Rin replied dusting off the bookshelves in the living room.

"WHAT? Why you? I AM the favorite NOT YOU!" Kimiko hissed out. "He is suppose to ask ME!"

Rin shrugged her shoulders which pissed off Kimiko more.

"Hmph! Just wait till I tell Mom!" said the annoying fake blond smugly.

"Mom already agreed to me going to see Dad on my days off AND next weekend," Rin said smiling sweetly. "Now can you go? I'm busy do YOUR chores."

Sesshomaru swore he saw steam coming out of Kimiko's ears which wouldn't shock him. Her face looked redder than the sun. Shaking his head, he looked for a hiding spot as he saw Rin turning around. Quickly spotting a tree next to him, he jumped into it as she walked towards the window.

Golden eyes narrowed as they saw a male demon walking up to the house. Not even knocking, he just walked into the house. That made Sesshomaru mad. He shifted into a position to where he could dive into the house if something bad happened.

"Oi! Rinny bear! Come give your big brother a hug before I drag you outta here kickin' and screamin'!" the male bellowed out smirking as he saw Rin rounding the corner only to scream in excitement.

"Haku!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.. "Rin has missed her Haku-kun!" Rin laughed smiling widely.

The demon chuckled as he held Rin close to his chest. "America was so boring without you Rinny. Your poor brother nearly died from boredem."

They looked at each then laughed knowing it wasn't true. He had had the time of his life. Afterall, he was the most eligible bacholar known across the world, just like Inutaisho had been before he mated a human.** (A.N: People know that demons use disguises and know that Inutaisho is a demon but the reason why demons hide will be shown in the next couple chapters.)**

Sesshomaru sat in the tree watching them until he saw Haku's head snap towards his hiding spot with narrowed eyes. Both of them stared at each other but soon Haku was distracted by Rin.

"Tell me what happened in America," Rin said smiling at her brother before going back to cleaning things.

Haku sat there going over everything that he did in America (U.S.A) staring at Sesshomaru from where he was sitting on the couch. Both of them in a staring contest until an pink colored Lamborghini pulled up into the drive way and Haku's eyes narrowed as he caught wiff of his mother and step-father.

"Rin, _Mother_ is home," he said under his breath as the woman was climbing out of the car dressed in a tank top that was two sizes two small, a pair of really tiny short shorts, and six inch stiletto heels. A male, obviously demon and was hiding himself, stepped out in tight jeans (FLAMMER ALERT xD), a really tight shirt, and pair of regular sandals.

Sesshomaru quickly left after Haku looked dead at him and mouthed, "Get out of here before she spots you!" Even though he HATED listening to others, there was a warning in those words. A warning that he knew he needed to listen to so he left.

It had been almost two days since Rin had seen, or talked, Rae and her cousins. She knews that she needed to call her best friend but there wasn't any way to contact her. Her mother had taken away her cell phone thanks to Kimiko telling a lie. Rin clearly remembered what happened when her mother and loser came back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_  
><em>The front door swung open as Sara and her newest boy toy, Naraku, came into the house talking about something. Sara was obviously pissed off about what happened today when she was because her dark brown eyes glared at Rin as soon as she walked towards her. A hand struck Rin across the cheek,.<em>

_"Where the hell were you, you stupid little bitch?" Sara screamed out before slapping Rin again shooting a warning glare at Haku warningly._

_"I went out.. Remember, you said I could go to the mall with Rae after you-" _

_SLAP_

_"Are you calling me dumb you stupid bitch?"_

_"No ma'am. I was just sayi-"_

_"Oh Rin, why don't you let your mother speak," purred Naraku as he chuckled, his ruby red eyes trailing up and down Rin's body like a piece of meat._

_Rin just stood there with her head down as her mouth grabbed a fistful of her hair and slapped her repeatedly. There was nothing else she could do but take the abuse. Knowing that her brother would lose everything if he helped, she motioned with her eyes for him to leave. Relucantly he did._

_"Now that we are alone," Sara snarled out before punching Rin in the gut. "Worthless human! How I gave birth to a full blooded human bitch like you is beyond me! And one so hideous at that." The woman laughed before throwing Rin into the wall like a rag doll._

_"Naraku, love," Sara purred pouting. "I seemed to have hurt myself. Can you take over her punishment for leaving without letting me know."_

_Naraku just smiled laughing. "Kukuku. Of course my dear." He jerked Rin up by her hair causing a yelp to leave her which caused him to smirk evilly. "My dear Sara, why don't you take away her cell phone and cut off contact with her 'friends' for a couple weeks?"_

_Suddenly, Sara smiled and slipped her hands up Rin shirt and into her bra snatching the cell phone. "So sluttly my dear. Hiding a phone in your bra. Tsk tsk," Sara said as she wagged her finger in Rin's face before punching a couple of time in the gut. Naraku then dropped her onto the ground._

_**~Flashback End~**_

* * *

><p>Raising a hand to her bruised face, Rin flinched letting out a quiet whimper. Her make up was done well enough that it hid all over the bruises and she had a wrap around her ribs which were partially broken. Wasn't this just a peachy week. At least she'd be leaving for her dad's this weekend.<p>

After she adjusted her black AC/DC Back In Back shirt and her blue jeans, she grabbed her messenger bag and through the strap over her should bolting downstairs. Rin quickly put on her converse and ran out the door as fast as she could. Even though it caused her pain, she ran all the way to the school only stopping once to take a few pain relievers.

"Rin?" asked a female voice.

Rin whipped around to come face to face with her best friend. "Oh Rae!" She threw her arms around Rae's shoulders and hugged her crying into her shoulder.

Automatically knowing what was wrong, Rae hugged Rin carefully to her trying not to cry herself. _'That poopy head prostitute! She is gonna get her blond hair ripped out!'_ Rae thought angerly. _'My poor Rinny...Why does this always to such a great girl?'_

Sniffling, Rin wiped her eyes careful not to mess up the make up and smiled some. She grabbed Rae's hand and dragged her into the high school. Today was going to be **Hell**.

_'Oh no! I can't believe I forgot I had gym today!'_ Rin gulped. Shaking her head quickly she cleared away her thoughts then looked determinedly at the gymnasium door and walked into towards the locker rooms. She was just going to have to change in one of the bathroom stalls.

Sighing, she walked to her locker in the changing room and turned the lock to the right code. When it clicked, she opened her locker and got her gym clothes out then shut the locker and went to change in the stall in the locker.

As soon as Rin got into the stall, she stripped and changed into the red short and white tank with a frown. _'The people who chose this as the gyn uniform are perverts.'_ She threw her clothes back into the locker and locked it after putting her messenger bag in there then bolted out of the changing room as soon as she heard the teacher's whistle.

"All right class, today we are going to be partnering up. It will be boy, girl; boy, girl. AND I will be picking your partners. Guys, when I call you name you are to go to the girl whose name I call after yours. Understood?" the teacher's voice bellowed across the track field.

All the male students nodded in unison.

"Good! Now here are the pairs:  
>Kagome, Inuyasha<br>Sango, Miroku  
>Ayame, Koga<br>Rae, Michael  
>Kagura, Onigumo<br>Kirara, Shippo  
>Rin, Sesshomaru..." and the teachers voice dragged on as each male student walked to their female partner. Most of the females were not too happy about the choices either.<p>

Sesshomaru stood next to Rin and looked down at her instantly noticin that her aura was weaker than usual. This baffled him. Something that seemed to be happening a lot when he was near her. And he did, but at the same didn't, like it.

"Now listen up you brats. You are going to be running the track and I shall time you. First, the guys will run and then the girls. I will be timing each of you and you will then compare results. Which ever one of you reaches the end the quickest, you will train your partner. The person you are with now though," the teacher smiled chuckling. "Is your partner for the rest of the year and guess what my dear students. You will be taking this class all the till your senior year this period. And unless you partner moves, you will be stuck with them till then."

Every single students' eyes went huge. Not only would they be stuck with their partner for this year alone, but the rest of their high school years? They just couldn't believe it but only Kagura spoke up.

"I'm going to be stuck with this freak?" she screeched. "Why does trailer-trash get Sesshomaru?"

Rae's voice was heard from next to Rin. "Because he is my cousin and I asked the teacher for him to be her partner since all the other guys would try something."

Kagura's crimson eyes narrowed at Rae and was about to speak when the gym teacher mysteriously appeared behind her. A hand whacked the back of Kagura's head messing up her primped up bun.

"Now class, I want you all to get to the line."

"Yes, Mrs. Maaka," came the reply from all the students.

Mrs. Maaka smiled as all the students went where they suppose to be; girl on the sidelines and boys at the starting line. Chuckling, Mrs. Maaka blew her whistle for the boys to start running. Every guy took off as fast as the could, some of them were way faster than the others but only one was the lead. The leader of this race was Sesshomaru with Onigumo, Inuyasha, and Koga tailing him.

_'If those fools think that they can beat me.'_ Sesshomaru just snorted and ran faster, not once looking back until he ran across the finish line. His time was 3:33 seconds for running around a football field sized track **(A.N: I'm not sure about the length of a track soo I made one up that was as big as the one at my old school. It wraps around the football field.)**

Next was the girls' turn to race. Let's just say that poor Rin came 8th to last. That wasn't bad for a human racing against mainly female demons. Her times was 14:25. Not bad for a human.

"Very good students!" rang Mrs. Maaka's voice. The woman walked over to them clapping as her short purple hair bounced in tight curls over her shoulders. "Now that the race is finished, go to your partners."

Rin didn't look happy. Her lip was poking out, eyebrows down cast, and green speckled brown eyes looking at the ground as she trudged over to Sesshomaru. Sighing, she leaned on the fence next to him as her hair fell into her face.

"Your time was good, for a human," his deep voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I was stunned. Did I really hear Sesshomaru compliment me? Or was I imagining it? Please tell me I wasn't imagining it! That would kill me. He may seem cold but I think under all that coldness is a great guy, which he has shown me once.

A smile formed on my lips as I thought more about it. Sadly, my musings were interrupted by a voice. At least it was that sexy voice that made me weak in the knees.

"We will pratice at my house tomorrow afternoon. Make sure to bring something to swim in," he said.

Not thinking about it, I replied, " Okay Sesshomaru!" A bright smile was spread acorss my face.

It wasn't until after he left that I thought about it. Swimming! He is going to make me swim? Oh no! How was going to hide my bruises from him? I started chewing on my bottom lip and went to change out of my gym clothes and back into my clothes.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag and left the locker room biting my bottom lip really hard. What was I going to do? If I went to Sesshomaru's tomorrow, I'd be in for it as soon as I got home. THAT is one thing that I don't want. But it might be worth it.

What could go wrong right?

I checked my watch quickly then gasped. KAMI TALKING MUSHROOMS! Mom's going to kill me!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Rin quickly bolted out the double doors of her high school leaving a trail of dust behind her as she ran out of the door. All her peers blinked wondering why she hadn't ran like that down the track. She didn't seem to notice all the looks she was getting as she ran down the sidewalk either.

The only thing running through her head was to get home and fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later<strong>

Her body hurt all over. Every thing was either severely bruised or broken. The only thing that seemed to work was her eyes which were sprouting tears as a hand softly touched her bruised stomach. A small scream erupted from her mouth as the hand lightly grazed her broken ribs.

Why didn't he just let them kill her? WHY?

Crying, she drifted into the memory of what happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_Running quickly through the back door, Rin tried to get away as Naraku and Sara chased after her. Both of them shooting off threats. She ran as fast as her already sore legs allowed, which thankfully was pretty damn fast that is until she tripped over an upturned root when she looked back towards them_

_That was her demise as Naraku's foot made contact with her face as hard as he could. Panting, Sara jerked her up by her hair which made her head start to spin. A sharp slap echoed through the woods as a feminine hand made contact with Rin's cheek instantly bruising it._

_"You stupid little cunt! I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" Sara hissed as she threw Rin into a tree before continuing on abusing the poor teen's body. Anger was what was pushing Sara. She was beyond pissed that Rin was late to make dinner for an important meeting with her colleagues from work._

_Naraku chuckled darkly before he joined in on "punishing" Rin. He kicked, slapped, punched, and even bite into her delicate flesh. With blood dripping from his mouth, he jerked Sara close kissing her, a kiss she early returned before rubbing her hand against his bulge._

_"Let's finish with her first," Sara purred before grabbing one of Rin's arm and jerking it back till it made a sickening snapping noise._

_Rin finally screamed out in pain. She suddenly started begging for forgiveness and pulling her arm close to her chest._

"PLEASE MOTHER! STOP!"_ She cried/screamed out in agony. All she wanted was this pain to stop. Her body was burning and hurt all over._

SLAP!

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!"_ Sara growled before jerking Rin up by her hair onto her weak knees, that would have gave out if it wasn't for her mother's tight grip on her hair._

_"Naraku, give me the knife," the woman barked out at the male, who eagerly complied pulling out a switch blade knife._

_"As you wish, my lady," he said darkly handing the knife to his lover._

_Rin's eyes widened as she stared at the shining silver knife. Already knowing what was about to happen, Rin slammed her eyes shut waiting for the knife be dug into her belly. Seconds passed and still nothing._

_Slowly opening her eyes, she realized her mother was staring at something. Curiousity getting the best of her, she looked over towards where her mother was looking and was startled to see a feral looking Sesshomaru._

_The dog demon didn't look like his normally did. Golden eyes were blood red with green pupils, magenta stips where red as well and alot wider, and his claws and fangs were longer than usual. Silver hair flared up around him as he stared directly at Sara and Naraku._

_**"Drop. Her. NOW!"**__ he growled out stepping closer. The demon already had something figured out in his sadistic mind for how to deal with those two._

_Naraku just smiled and grabbed Rin from Sara._

_"You want her, go get her kukuku," he laughed out before throwing Rin a good 30 yards._

SNAP!

_Rin made contact with a thick tree leaving an indention where her body hit it. It took everything in her not to scream out. All she did was cry silently._

_Sesshomaru looked at her his eyes hardening before faster than any one could see, he pinned Sara and Naraku did. What he did next made Rin sick at her stomach. He slammed his claws into both of their stomachs. Slowly, oh so slowly, releasing his toxic poison into the blood stream before jerking his claws out._

_Satisfied with the amount he let slip into their bloodstreams, he stepped back and walked over to Rin who was slipping into unconsciousness. Strong, lean arms slipped under her knees and behind her back carefully pulling them into a warm chest. Making sure that she was comfortable, he looked at Naraku and Sara who were gripping the stomachs then left in a flash of white._

_**~Flashback End~**_

* * *

><p>Everything was still fuzzy but that didn't mean a thing. Her body hurt all over. If it wasn't for that, she would have never thought what happened happened. That, and the fact she wasn't in her room at home.<p>

_CRASH!_

Brows pulling together, Rin slowly crawled out of the bed making sure she didn't move wrong. Rin could hear yelling through the door as she limped towards it using the wall for support. As usual, curiousity got the best of her. Gently, she opened the door and slowly made her way down the hall to where a door was cracked with a light on it. She could see Sesshomaru and his father in the room.

Touga sat in the den room staring at his eldest son, displeasure evident on his face.

"Do you know what it is that you have done, Sesshomaru?" he growled out trying his best to keep calm.

"Perfectly well, Father," was Sesshomaru's emotionlessly smug reply. "I defended my intended from that cat and slayer."

Frowning, Touga picked up something similar to today's version of a dog collar but there were some differences between then. This collar was made out of blessed leather than could bind any demon **(a.n: it's sort of like Inuyasha's necklace of subjection or whatever you call it). **Instead of a clasp made out of metal, the clasp on the collar was made out of the fang of the demon's father so the younger demon would be easier to bind. And last but not least, the collar had a seal that would cause the demon pain for disobedience with one word **(a.n: like when Inuyasha was told "sit" and he would fall face first into the ground, well this would have sort of teh same effect with a word but would cause the demon an uncomfortable pain through out his body).**

"You have left me no choice my son... I hate to have to do this to you again," came the older demon's sad voice as he quickly put the collar around the stunned Sesshomaru's neck..

The collar was black and had a cresent moon, like on Sesshomaru's forehead, hanging from the part where you hook a leash.

Sesshomaru was quiet. How did he not know this would happen was beyond him. He should have known that his father would have done this for his disobedience but Rin seemed more important. _'Rin...Be safe,' _he thought before turning to face his father.

"Not _**only**_ did you attack them when they tried to take her to a hospital but you hospitalized her mother!" Inutaisho's voice bellowed as he growled. "And then you do not even explain things to me! _**Submit!**_"

Instantly Sesshomaru was on one knee, his hands balled into fists as he hissed in pain. It literally felt like his insides were on fire and being ripped apart. Normally, it wouldn't bug him but his father was pissed. The madder he was, the more pain Sesshomaru was in.

"Stop!" Rin screamed as she limped into the room crying and holding her sides. "He did it to save me, Inutaisho-sama!" she cried out getting onto her knees and bowing in front of the demon lord.

"Please don't punish him for saving me! Please I beg of you, my lord!"

Her words left both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru in shock. No human with barely any knowledge of demons knew that Inutaisho was a lord and addressed him as such. The mighty demon's heart twisted with regret at seeing such a beaten and frail human crying on her knees, and in a position that obviously brought her great pain, infront of him for his son.

"Rin," Touga said softly before bending down and gently pulling the girl to her feet slowly. "Stop crying, little onna." He gently rubbed her back. "Explain what happened to me."

Rin sniffled and wiped bruised eyes before nodding slowly. Sitting down carefully in the chair the demon lord lead her too, she began with what had happened that she could remember. She wisely left out that she had been beaten since her mother and father divorced and other things.

Inutaisho listened intently while looking at the girl. He felt his heart clench before sighing mentally. _'This little onna...she has melted my son and I have punished him for it.' _Looking at Sesshomaru, he frowned.

"Rin, I thank you for clearing things up," Inutaisho said before rubbing her knee. "That took a lot of guts. And I hate to say this but...we are going to the police station tomorrow afternoon. And you will be filing a report. Do you understand?"

After hearing the authority in his voice, Rin nodded then looked at Sesshomaru.

"What happened to Yakunan and Kohaku?" She knew saying that would prove that she heard the conversation but she didn't care. She just had to know.

Frowning, Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

"They tried to take you away from me so I took care of them," he responded.

Rin frowned then flinched holding her side whimpering. Both males instantly were at her side.

"Rin are you okay?" she heard a voice ask before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dodges all the items being chunked at me* I'm sorry that I am so cruel! :'( It literally caused me pain to write this chapter because of what happened to Rin. Tears are still streaming down my cheeks.<strong>

**I'll try to have the next chapter up before the week is out.. And again I apologize for being so cruel! *Goes and cries in a dark corner***

**Sesshomaru: Until next time**


	6. What Happened?

**AN: I'm going to explain some things. Inutaisho was FURIOUS with Sesshomaru for hospitalizing Rin's mom and her mom's boyfriend, and Kohaku and Yakunan for trying to snatch Rin away from him. The boyfriend, mom, and Yakunan are all demons, Kohaku is a human. Haku, Kimiko, and Rin have the same mother AND father! I will explain that later on in the story. Sara is Rin's mom and Naraku is Sara's boyfriend NOT Rin's father!**

**And somewhere during this chapter I will explain why Rin is her father's favorite and not Kimiko.**  
><strong>And just so you all know, Rin did not hear Sesshomaru say she was his intended because she was a little out of it.<strong>

**And yet again I am so totally sorry for the delay! *Hides from maihyuga* Don't throw a piano at Jinx! I found my flash drive, which was hidden in my shoe under the guest bed o_O Sorry for the wait though! And thanks again Taraah36, 3monkey3, and icegirljenni! Y'all have made this horrible week a lot better for me with your comments. Thank you so much! *Hugs* **

**Disclaimer: EmoJinx18 does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters as much as she wants to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>

_"What happened to Yakunan and Kohaku?" She knew saying that would prove that she heard the conversation but she didn't care. She just had to know._

_Frowning, Sesshomaru mentally sighed._

_"They tried to take you away from me so I took care of them," he responded._

_Rin frowned then flinched holding her side whimpering. Both males instantly were at her side._

_"Rin are you okay?" she heard a voice ask before she blacked out._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: What Happened?<strong>

Bright lights. That's all she saw. All she felt was a searing hot pain shooting through her temples and her body as if she was on fire. The lights were too bright and the pain was too much to handle. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Moving to sit up, she was shoved down gently by a pair of hands. Who was pushing her down? Where was she? Where was Sesshomaru? What's happening?

Whimpering softly, Rin squirmed under the restraint of the person's hands trying desperately to get up. She had to find Sesshomaru. She needed to find him.

"Calm down girl before ye hurt ye self," came the gruff voice of an elderly woman.

That was when a scream finally left her throat.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" left her mouth before she thought about what she was saying.

In an instant, Sesshomaru was at her side looking about ready to kill some one. Eyes blood-red with emerald pupils and his magenta stripes enlarged that they nearly meet the side of this nose and bottom jaw. Suddenly, he looked normal again noticing it was just Kaede.

"Leave us," he snapped.

Frowning, Kaede grabbed her medical bag and headed towards the door. Rin noticed she was short and hunched over with an eye patch over her right eye. Kaede looked at Rin once before shutting the door behind her.

"Rin," came the deep voice she had so desperately yearned to hear.

"Hm?" she replied looking up into the face of the demon who had worried about her.

Long, pale fingers brushed against her slightly bruised cheek. Little shots of electricity ran through her like when he had kissed her before. Instinctively leaning into his touch, she looked up into hazy golden eyes.

"How long," she whispered.

"Nearly two weeks."

Rin gasped.

_'I was passed out for two weeks? Oh god!'_ her mind screamed.

_'Well it's your fault for moving too much you idiot!'_ barked her conscious which caused her to frown mentally.

"_Riiiiiiiiin_," the demon purred in her ear.

A blush suddenly sprouted across her face.

"Come with me," he said gently pulling her to her feet before she could reply.

"Se-Sessh?" she squealed out when he picked her bridal style and carried her out of the room. "I can walk ya know!"

Mentally rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru replied, "You are still hurt. This Sesshomaru is not going to allow you to walk until you are fully healed."

"This Rin says to put her down now because she wants to walk on her own and doesn't care what 'this Sesshomaru' says," the girl huffed out blushing.

Growling lowly in the back of this throat, Sesshomaru set her down on her feet slowly. Right when she was about to walk off, Rin found herself pinned to the wall by a very pissed off Sesshomaru. A shiver trailed up and down her spin and liquid fire of pleasure and fear shot through her veins as he growled sensationally in her ear.

"_Riiiiiiiiin,_ learn your place." His hands gently rubbed up and down her bruised sides barely touching her skin. All the girl could do is nod dumbly, still to shocked of how he reacted.

Releasing her, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Rin's waist pulling her close to her side. He slowly lead her through many halls making sure she didn't overdo herself.

Truthfully, Rin found how he was treating her very endearing. No one, besides Haku and Rae and Rae's family, cared about what happened to her. Her heart swelled at the thought of him actually caring. But that soon came crashing down as she thought that maybe he didn't really care. She thought that maybe she was just some _human_ who he thought it would be fun to toy with. Tears nearly fell from eyes but she shut them tightly.

The arm around her waist tightened possessively as Sesshomaru sensed the change in her mood. How he sensed it, Rin would never know, nor did she care. Growling worriedly above her, the demon stopped before pulling her to his chest.

The demon's nose buried itself into the girl's hair as he hugged her. Long fingers ran up and down her back soothingly until her tense muscles relaxed and her rigid body went almost completely limp. When he noticed that she was calmer, he lead her into the den where he went over to a chair and told her sit down.

Even thought she was confused, Rin still sat down. When she asked why all she was told was to wait she waited and watched as the demon left and a man walked into the room not even twenty minutes later.

Rin sat there staring at the old monk in front of her. Her green speckled brown eyes locked with his bright green ones.

"Rin, my child, this old man has missed you," came his calm voice as a small smile tugged at the end of his lips.

Tears swelled in her eyes as she ran into his arms as quickly as her bruised body would allow her.

"FATHER!" she wailed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hush now love. I'm here now," he whispered into the crying girl's hair as she clung to him.

A feeling of warmth and secrutity wrapped around her like a blanket. Her body was filled with the love, worry, and concern from the old man as he pulled her as close as he could.

The silver haired demon watched quietly from nearby. He watched as the man whispered sweet nothings in the girl's ear. And watched as he kissed her face over and over again. The man never let go. Soon, the demon decided to make himself known to the monk and walked up quietly.

"Rin," came his silky voice.

Rin looked up, tears streaking her once dry cheeks and a broad smile was spread across her face.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she exclaimed happily.

The old demon simply nodded his head and chuckled. He watched as the girl was held closely by her father. Many thoughts ran through his head though. Like how was Rin's mother a demon and her father a human monk, yet they had two full blooded demon children and one full blooded human child. It was really unheard of.

"Rin-ai," the monk said lovingly. "Could you ever forgive this old man for leaving you in a such a horrible place? Could you ever forgive him for not paying more attention to you when he noticed you were hurt, but instead of doing something he listened to you telling him you were fine?" the man choked out nearly crying.

Rin sat there on her knees with her father on the floor holding her as he cried. "Father, it's not your fault. There there," she said as she rubbed his back and hugged him tightly. "Really daddy, I'm fine."

The monk suddenly looked at her sadly.

"Rin-ai, you are not fine. The hell bitch nearly killed you! And if it hadn't been for Touga's son, you wouldn't b-"

That was the final straw, the monk's spirtual aura finally busted through completely as his sorrow overtook him.

"Father!" Rin exclaimed before hugging him tightly around the waist. The girl's presence simmering the older man down some as he clung to her.

"I should have never left you, Rin-ai. I should have never left you with that _demoness_ who doesn't even deserve the name!" he hissed.

"Rehji," came InuTaisho's stern voice. "Your daughter is alive and well. You should calm yourself before you scare her."

Personally, Rehji's spirtual aura was starting to make Touga a little itchy. Yes, the monk was not powerful enough to cause him serious harm, but his aura still made him nervous. The inuyoukai was sure that if he had been a low or middle class demon he would have been instantly purified by the man's aura alone.

Rehji looked at Touga and nodded his head before dragging a hand up and down his daughter's back holding her possessively to him.

"Now, I'm sure you two must be hungry. Why not come with me to the dining hall?" the inuyoukai chuckled out before heading towards to the door.

Both father and daughter nodded as they stood up, not wanting to be out of the other's immediate reach. Slowly they walked towards to the door where Touga was standing and followed him down the hall.

Though, soon Rin stopped to stare at a picture that held three figures. The tallest figure looked like Inutaisho, except he had a colder expression and his eyes held no warmth. Standing beside him was a woman who looked much like Sesshomaru with the blue crescent moon but only one stripe on each of her cheeks. Then the last figure was Sesshomaru. His eyes were a colder gold and his facial expression nearly scared her but still intrigued her. All of them were in tradional kimonos that Rin could only guess was the colors of the Western Terroritories.

A small gasp escaped from her throat and subconsciously her fingers reached out stroking part of Sesshomaru's face as her voice came out as a whisper.

"His eyes...they look so much colder...and lonelier than they do now..." Her greens peckled brown eyes nearly swelled with tears as she slowly pulled her hand back.

"He was... Just like his mother.. He takes after her so much, especially being cold hearted and uncaring," Touga softly sighed.

Rin blinked her eyes looking from him then back to the picture and then back again before starting to walk again. So many thoughts swarmed into her mind as she followed the powerful inuyoukai into the dining hall where everyone was seated. Too lost in her thoughts, she allowed herself to be lead over to where Sesshomaru was seating and into the seat next to him.

Suddenly, the events from the other night replayed in her head as she took a bite of her food. Everything came rushing back like a dark arrow shot straight into her heart as she remembered her beatings and the cruel words her mother said. She remembered how Sesshomaru saved her and what she saw his father do with that collar.

After giving herself a good mental shake, Rin smiled at every one and conversed. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>The young girl stared out over the balcony as she felt the warm presence behind her. Warm arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist as she was pulled back against a hard chest. Her eyes clenched shut as the tears she had been holding back finally fell.<p>

"It's is all my fault, Daichi... I knew what her mother did...yet I stayed quiet because she asked me to.. I should have," Rae's words cut off as she released a sob.

The male known as Daichi hugged him tightly to him. "It is not your fault, love. You did what your best friend asked you to."

Rae sniffled before angerly wiping her eyes to try to stop the tears but they kept coming. Groaning in frustration, she pulled at her hair before sobbing loudly.

"I let her get hurt, Daichi! I should have taken her from Sara but Rin said that she would be fine! Even though I knew she wasn't, I still listened to her!" the small blond yelled out angerly as she dropped to the floor sobbing. "It's all my fault... All my fault...," she quietly sobbed out over and over again.

Daichi stood there, his bright brown hazel eyes softening as he pulled the sad girl to his chest. His fingers gently stroked her hair and back as he just held her. He knew that nothing he would say would make her feel better so he just held her and let her cry herself out.

* * *

><p>Green speckled eyes stared up at the night sky as vibrant green eyes stared at the scenery.<p>

"Rin-ai," came the monk's gruff but soft voice. "This old monk has a story to tell you from long, long ago."

Rin looked over towards her father and her bruised lips lifted up. "Really? You haven't told me a story since I was a child." She quickly crawled over to him and smiled up at him.

Rehji smiled weakly at his child's enthusiam. This was going to be the hardest thing he was ever going to do and he knew it.

"It all began 500 years ago.." he started

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FlashbackBeginning of Story~**_

_Long black hair swayed in the wind as bright brown eyes stared at the battlefield in front of her. Ruby red lips curled down into a frown as her eyes become sad._

_"Look at that, milady," laughed a deep male's voice from beside her. "If we keep fighting like this, then we will be victorious!"_

_"You, my dear general, are arrogant," came her silky voice before she walked away, her armor clinking together._

_Blinking, the general quickly turned and faced his lady. "Lady Sara! I am sorry if my words offended," he said before dropping to one knee with his body brought over it._

_Lady Sara just looked at him before stalking off towards her tent. There was so much she had to do and not enough time to do it all. Sighing, she slipped into her tent untying her armor after setting down her sword. Her armor slipped off with ease before she adjusted her kimono._

_"Milady, the monk who you asked for is here to see you!" came the soft voice of her personal servant, Rin a young human girl who she had stolen from the Western Lord._

_"Thank you, Rin. You are dismissed," came Sara's voice right as the monk walked in. "Master Rehji," she said bowing slightly._

_"Lady Sara," he replied, bowing in return. His green eyes locked with her brown ones as he stood straight. Both of them instantly felt a small spark but chose to ignore the deep connection they felt with each other. "You requested to see me, milady?"_

_"Yes, I need your help with something. My personal servant needs to have her scent hidden and an illusion thrown over her. I hate to ask of your service but I shall pay well."_

_"It shall be done, milady. But may I ask why?" he asked confused._

_"I saved her from the Western Lord, and now he is seeking her out," she said softly before turning to face the wall with a map on it. In all truth, she took the girl because she wanted her power for herself. The power to manipulate plants. But no one, not even the girl, knew of this._

_"Of course. Your wish is my command, milady." Frowning, Rehji turned towards the entrance to leave._

_"Monk," her voice stopped him. Slicker than honey but sweeter than nectar. "I have one more request of you."_

_Rehji turned and faced the beauty in front of him as she dropped her kimono to the floor. "Sara," his eyes hazed over some as his eyes trailed down her nude body in all her glory._

_"Please, Rehji... I have missed you, my love," she whispered softly._

_Closing his eyes, he knew he was going to pay for this later. He did not care nor did he listen to his inner instincts telling him to leave her alone before she was with child. But he ignored everything as their night was filled with the love, the sadness, the anger, and just how much the missed each other._

_Weeks later, the young human girl, who the Lady of the South had stolen from the West when she was there for an important meeting, slipped out of her tent running as fast as she could to the border where she knew her lord was waiting for her. Running as fast as she could, she finally reached the border and crossed it not knowing that her lady was already there with her lord._

_"She belongs to the West. Return her or suffer the consequences," came the demon lord's emotionless voice._

_"She is just a human. What meaning could she have towards you. You, the demon, who despises humans," Sara replied._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" came the girl's voice as she ran towards her lord nearly letting out a happy cry. The look she got from the demon lord stopped her in her tracks._

_"Who are you, human?" he said coldly._

_Rin looked a little startled. "It's Rin, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin was coming to her Lord Sesshomaru."_

_"Go back to the tent, girl," came Sara's chuckling voice. Rin's head dropped down sadly as she realized her lord didn't recognize. What she didn't know was that the night the monk came, the drink he gave her hid her scent from the Lord of the West and the "blessing" he did was to give her the appearance of another._

_"Lord Sesshomaru," she choked out. "How can you not recognize your Rin?" Turning on her heel, she ran back to the border._

_"My, my, my. Still as cold as always, Lord Sesshomaru," giggled Sara as she used her fan to fan herself only to whimper when a clawed hand pinned her against a tree and a growling demon hunched over her._

_"__**Where is this Sesshomaru's Rin,**__" he hissed out. Red eyes a blaze and his markings jagged._

_"She's hidden in a mountain in the Northern Terrorities," came Rehji's voice as he stepped from the shadows. "Follow the path through the woods that heads towards the ocean then head towards the bog where the sun never shines and you'll find an entrance to the cave. Deep in the cave is where the girl is."_

_Sara stared at him in shock. This was not part of the plan but she didn't care. She was just happy when Sesshomaru released her and walked away._

_"You idiot girl!" Rehji hissed out. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"_

_Blinking, she looked towards him. "He wouldn't have killed me. Come, let's head back to camp." She miled as she walked in front of him heading back to camp._

_Frowning, Rehji ran a hand through his midnight blackish-blue hair before following behind her. This woman would be his downfall._

_As the years past, Sara slowly took pieces of the young human girl's unknown powers until she possessed them all. And slowly the young girl slipped deeper and deeper into a dark pit of despair until she was nothing but a hollow shell. She never smiled, she never laughed, and she never sang the songs she use to sing._

_One night, she happened to walk by during one of Rehji's and Sara's hot sessions and listened in as he pulled away._

_"I can't do this any more, Sara," he groaned out as he pulled back on his robes._

_"What.. Rehji, love, why?" she nearly cried out in frustration._

_Instantly, a hand was on her slightly swollen belly. "You are pregnant. You are carrying my seed! That is why! It was never suppose to happen! And that Rin girl...each day I feel more and more of her life force slipping away!"_

_A fist landed on the hard stone wall of the castle. Rehji hissed slightly in pain but welcomed the pain as a way to calm down before he hurt his lover._

_"Re-Rehji," Sara said as she grabbed the covers up around her body before walking over to him. "It's our baby.. Created from our lo-"_

_Rehji cut her off. "Not from our love. He is created from the powers you drained from that girl! You didn't think I knew, did you? I'm not that stupid!" he growled out as her face held shock before he put on the last of his robes and headed to leave the room. "And the illusion on her has left. But I highly doubt if her lord would recognize her corpse-like appearance..."_

_Rin brought a hand to lips before running and leaving. The next morning they found her thrown off of the castle. No one questioned. No one thought about, but one. Rehji knew what happened. He knew that his lover and disposed of the girl so he said a silent prayer for her to have safe passage to the next life and hopefully be reunited with her lord in the years to pass._

_A few days later, he become Sara's mate. And a few months later, she gave birth to her eldest son, Haku. Her son who had nothing but demon blood running through his veins. Rehji made sure to destroy all the spirtual blood running through his unborn child's veins the night of mating. And so he locked away his own powers and only used them when needed._

_Four centuries later, Sara became pregnant again. This time though, the pregnancy lasted a full century. Odd enough, she stayed calm during the whole pregnancy. She was curious as to why she stayed pregnant this long but every night for that whole century, she stroked her belly lovingly and read and sang the songs the human girl use to sing to the children at the castle before she passed. Sara never knew she was the one who killed the girl but she did mourn her over the years and kept her in her heart._

_Finally, when the modern times came, Sara gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. But the demoness was shocked. One of her daughters, Kimiko, was a full blooded demon and the other, Rin, was full blooded human. She shoot her mate a look of curiousity and slight fright. Never had it been heard of during the mating of a human and demon for twins to be born with one human and the other demon, except once before._

_"Rin-ai," Rehji said softly as he gently took her from Sara's arm. "Sara, love, look we have a human girl." He smiled softly and played with the girl's finger as she finally opened her green-speckled brown eyes that took his breath away. "And she carries both of our eye color, my love."_

_"Yes..." came Sara's voice laced with something that he could not place. "And our Kimiko is full blooded demon with my eyes and my hair... Rehji," she looked at him. "Why is it that two of children our full blooded demons that look nothing like you but look like me and our human child looks like both of us," she whimpered out as her eyes filled with tears._

_Rehji wrapped his arm around her shoulders. In truth he knew why but he wouldn't tell her. "I do not know love. But you need to rest," he said as he kissed her forehead and the demon nurse took the children back to where they could rest._

_Nodding, her head she dozed off. Neither of them knew that this was the last time that Sara would be her normal self before she changed into the cruel demon she was. Neither of them knew that their love would break because of a curse that the human girl put on Sara the night she left the world._

_"Riiiin-aaaiii!" came the monk's voice just as a small child ran into his arms._

_"Father!," she squealed out with joy. "Rin has missed you, Father! Look Papa! Rin heals really fast and can repel demons with just a look!" Rin giggled out with joy as she pointed to her fresh cut that was healing faster than humanly possible._

_In that moment, Rehji knew he had to lock away his daughter's special powers. It was then that he knew she was a hybrid, the first of her kind. One who was both demon and priestess but strangely human. That night was the first night Sara showed she had changed.._

_Later than evening, Sara brought home a man with blood red eyes that pierced right into Rin's tiny soul. Eyes that made her feel scared. That was the first night her kind mother turned cold and cruel. That was the night her mother beat her for the first time and beat her older brother when he tried to intervene. That night was the night Rin's life changed from carefree and happy to what it was now._

_**~Flashback End/Ending of Story~**_

* * *

><p>Green-speckled brown eyes meet tear filled green ones. Tears slowly fell from the man's eyes as he pulled his precious daughter to him.<p>

"You, my little Rin-ai, are all this old man has left to live for you. You are the child who carries both your mother and my blood and powers that I have hidden deep inside of you. One day my child, you will unlock them and be one of the most powerful beings alive," the monk said with pride showing in his voice as he softly gripped her face. "That is why your mother wishes to you harm you. And that _half-breed_ who is with her wants you for himself. Be careful."

Any one who heard the old man's voice right then would have heard the clear warning in it. Rin could only nod as she stared at her father. "I promise I'll be safe for you, Daddy." She smiled at him brightly before he nodded.

"That's my girl," he softly chuckled before grabbing her hand. "Come now my child, you need your rest."

Smiling, Rin nodded and followed her father. This was one of the moments she knew that she was truly loved. She knew he cared for her more than anything. And that, made her heart swell.

* * *

><p><strong>TAAAAAAADAAAAA! Weeeeeeell, what did you think :D Did I do good? Or does it suck? D: (Btw, next chapter you all are going to hate my guts so I'm going to apologize now. Jinx is sowwy!)<strong>


	7. Someone Wake Me Up

***Gets ready to dodge ANY objects getting ready to be thrown* You guys are really going to hate me by the end of this chapter D: And I'm sorry but what happens here must happen because, well you will see why in chapter 9 or 10.**

**(also, I will be posting another story up for SesshRin)**

**Sesshomaru: Mortal, hurry up before this Sesshomaru kills you.**

**Jinx: o_o On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Jinx does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for the OC! Or "Someone Wake Me Up" by The Veronicas.**

**WARNING! LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING LEMONS THEN SKIP THE PART WHERE IT BEGINS AND GO DOWN UNTIL IT STOPS! **

* * *

><p>Golden pools of amber glared at the ceiling. It's been a month since Rin started going back to school. A month since Sesshomaru started travelling to the city more frequently trying to figure out his thoughts on the lovely beauty. It was so frustrating! One minute, he wants to eat her up. Then the next, he wants to hold her and kiss her and be all lovey dovey.<p>

Scoffing, Sesshomaru pushed himself off of his silky sheets and walked to the French doors that led out to his balcony. Pushing open the doors, Sesshomaru stepped out and took a deep breath before looking at the cresent moon.

_**'Riiiiiiiiiin,'**_ his inner demon purred inside of his head. Oh how he wanted to her.

Growling, his fist connected with the granite railing. The railing cracked in protest. The pale knuckles kept colliding with the stone until there was nothing left and his eyes no longer bled red. His fist was covered in his blood before the wounds started to slowly close up.

His thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose. He had asked Rin to become his girlfriend about two weeks again. The female had smiled at him and nearly tackled him to the ground enthusiastically. It had been the perfect day and Sesshomaru remembered how her eyes light him.

The great daiyoukai's eyes softened as he remembered the feeling of those pink lips pressed against his. He remembered how she softly whimpered his name and held him tightly to her chest as tears of joy fell from her eyes. She was so happy to become _his_ girl.

Sighing mentally, Sesshomaru walked back into his room where said girl was laying on his bed after a long night of studying. This was the first time Sesshomaru ever brought her to his room. And to be truthful, it gave him great pleasure to she her curled up on his bed with her face buried in his pillow.

* * *

><p>Nearly two months had passed by before any one knew it. It was an exciting time. This month they were all going to a high school dance. And to say they were excited was the understatement of the century. They were waaaaaaaay more than excited that there wasn't even a word for it.<p>

"Hey Rinny!" came Rae's voice as she tackled her best friend from behind.

Rin let out a yelp of surprise and was happy to find that her best friend's boyfriend had walked in front of her and softened her fall. Both girls couldn't help but laugh at the cat demon's face, he looked like a cat who fell into water. It was the funniest sight to them.

Softly, Rin pulled out her headphones after putting her mp3 on "Fuckin' Perfect" by Pink and paused it.

"So Riiiiiiiny," Rae drawled out. "Has Sesshy asked you to the school dance?"

Blushing, Rin quickly stammered out, "W-Well...uhm...n-not ex-exactly.."

"What do you mean," Rae huffed, her blue eyes suddenly turning to ice.

"I m-mean that w-well...Uhm...He sort of said I was g-going w-with him," the brunette squeaked out embarrassedly as she played with the crescent moon pendant around her neck. Sesshomaru had given it to her as a present saying that it would show every one that she was his girl.

Rae stared wide-eyed at the pendant, her jaw on the floor.

"What?" Rin nearly snapped out.

"D-Did you get that from Sesshomaru?" Rae nearly squealed as Rin nodded her head. "Oh my kami! Oh my kami! Oh my sweet LORD!" Jumping up and down, Rae tackled Rin as Daichi sweat-dropped from the side lines.

"Rae," Daichi coughed out.

Rae snapped her head to him smiling widely. "Do you know what this means?" she squealed out in delight.

Rin blinked before she quickly stammered out that she was going to be late for class and bolted down the hall with a blush still tinting her cheeks. She knew that the necklace Sesshomaru gave her showed all the demons around that he was courting her because it had his family crest on it, a simple blue crescent moon.

* * *

><p>The day flew by quickly and the next thing Rin knew was that she was being dragged to the mall to pick out a dress. She had already seen Sesshomaru's outfit so she knew that she needed to sort of match him. The theme for the dance was based back off into the Feudal Era, which meant Rin needed a kimono.<p>

Frowning, Rin walked from store to store trying to find the right kimono she wanted to get but they all looked too...skimpy. The girl was about to give up when a store called "Feudal Kimonos" caught her attention.

"Hello?" she said softly as she walked into the store and looked around a bit.

That's when she saw it. She had found the perfect kimono! Grinning, she walked over it and her fingers gently caressed the fabric like a lover would do it's other.

"Ah, I see you like milady's kimono," chuckled a soft male voice.

"Yes.. It's absolutely beautiful," she gasped out.

"Yes, well so milady. Milord had this kimono made for her the night he intended to mate her. She only wore it once," came the demon's soft, sad voice. "You know, you look much like my lady did when she was around your age."

Rin blushed at the compliment and muttered a quiet thank-you.

"Excuse me, where are my manners. I'm Konoharu. And you are?"

"Rin, sir," she said before bowing.

"Well Miss Rin, how would you like it if I sold you this old kimono?" he asked and watched as Rin's face brightened up until she saw the price.

"I couldn't possibly afford it," she whispered sadly. Looking longingly at the kimono, she sighed. There went that one.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll the kimono to you for half the price if you could supply me with the name of the man who gave you that lovely pendant."

To say she was shocked wasn't the right word. Rin was absolutely baffled. This man was going to sell her the kimono for HALF it's original price just for her boyfriend's name? That was unbelieveable.

"Why do you want to know who he is," Rin asked suspicously only to look confused when he smiled.

"Because I know of only one person who held that pendant, ma'am," he chuckled out. "Now do you want that kimono or not?"

Rin sighed. Well it couldn't hurt to tell him. "Sesshomaru. His name is Sesshomaru," she whispered blushing.

Smiling, Konoharu smiled before he gently took the kimono down. He wrapped into carefully into a bag but slipped a pendant into the bag without Rin realizing it after she handed him the money.

Muttering a quick thanks, Rin bolted out of the store as Konoharu watched her. Soon, the West would know their Lady had returned.

Squealing with delight, Rin quickly ran to shower. It was odd that the girl was shopping for an outfit at the last minute but she had no other choice. She just got paid from work today and sadly, it wasn't as much as she thought.

* * *

><p>Humming an old tune she had hummed since she was a child, Rin quickly got ready to go to the dance. With the kimono in place, her hair down, and light, natural looking make-up, Rin smiled before slipping on the long, elegant jacket kimono that would hide her outfit until she took it off. Sesshomaru was going to have a heart-attack when he saw her.<p>

Chewing on her bottom lip, Rin debated on putting on the pendant that came with the kimono.

_'Should I put it on? I mean, it's pretty but I want to wear Sesshomaru's pendant. UGH!' _her mind groaned.

_'Don't you dare take off that crescent moon! I will kill you!...somehow..'_

Rin chuckled and smiled before she ran down the stairs of Rae's house. Every demon(ess) who was in the house looked at the young human as she walked into the living room. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend in her own kimono that was handed down through the generations and was shockingly still in perfect condition.

"You look beautiful, Rae," Rin giggled out.

Rae smiled. "You look like a goddess, Rin! C'mon!" she squealed out as she dragged Rin out the the limo waiting for them. "So are you ready for tonight?"

"Ye- No..," Rin whispered truthfully. Her head hung down in shame as she sighed.

"I completely understand. I'm nervous about tonight too. But Daichi said he has something planned for later. That has me ecstatic!" Rae replied smiling.

Rin giggled. She knew what Daichi was planning so she just smiled. Her eyes held amusement as her best friend bounced up and down excitedly. Oh, this was going to be a night they would never forget.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall wearing his family hakama and haori, white with red honey comb designs on the shoulder. His purple sash with yellow. (<strong>an: basically his traditional outfit out of the series MINUS the armor!)<strong> The white fluff over his right shoulder had been pulled closer to him as he waited for his intended to show up.

Groaning mentally, Sesshomaru walked over to where his annoying half-brother and his half-brother's friends were sitting. The demon leaned back against the wall staring at the entrance doors. He had to resist the urge to growl. Rin was suppose to be here by now.

Right when he was getting ready to leave, the doors opened up and in walked the most beautiful woman, no teenage girl, he had ever seen. Her kimono nearly matched his, but her's was red with the white crest of his family. Sesshomaru felt his pride swell as his trailed up and down the beauty until his eyes rested on the pendant that rested on the outside. His eyes narrowed until his looked up into her eyes, those beautiful green speckled brown eyes that belonged to _his_ Rin.

The demon wondered where his human partner had found _that_ kimono. That particular kimono had been lost for many years and now he saw it on his human. To say that he was shocked wasn't the word but he was happy that it fit her perfectly.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru," he heard her whisper as she bowed slightly.

"Lady Rin," he responded and mentally smirked as she blushed. "Stroll with me, my lady." It wasn't a question but more like a command.

Rin smiled and placed her hand on the inner part of his arm. With Rin now at his side, Sesshomaru lead her outside into the garden that was at the back of the fancy hotel that happened to want to host the school dance. He lead her over to a sakura tree before moving to sit under it, motioning for her to do the same.

After she was seated, Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and hugged her to his chest purring softly. Rin blushed but laid her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped out his waist. The full moon smiled down from above at the two lovers.

"Rin?"

"Hm? Yeah, Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru surpressed a growl at the nickname. "What do you think the pendant I gave you means?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders subconsciously reaching a hand up to play with the crescent moon. "I haven't the slightest idea. But for some odd reason, demons out in the middle of the street bow their heads to me and move out of my way. It's very confusing."

"Hn," the demon grunted before nuzzling her neck. "It shows that you are my intended."

"Your intended what?" Rin questioned looking up at him curiously.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face. She probably didn't realize how beautiful she looked with the moon hitting her face causing her eyes sparkle in a new light, or the way the moon reflected off her hair giving her an angelic appearance. The demon softly ran a hand through her hair.

"My intended _maaaaaate,_" Sesshomaru said, purring the last part softly in her ear causing Rin to shiver.

"M-Mate? You mean...the d-demon v-version of m-marriage?" she squeaked out.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly at her blush and embarrassed voice. "Something along those lines."

The human girl felt her heart pounding excitedly in her chest. Every thing inside of her was screaming "YES!" and doing cart-wheels. This was the happiest moment that could have ever happened to her. Sesshomaru just basically proposed to her! But that happiness soon left and she looked down.

"Sessh, I-I'd be honored but...we are moving kind of fast.." she whispered sadly. "How do you know it's even me you want?"

Sesshomaru looked at her seriously. "Your scent." He mentally sighed at her confused look so he continued. "A demon knows who is their mate by their scent. Once they catch the scent, their primitive instincts take over and they find the owner of the scent. And," he stopped softly before he gently pulled down the side of the kimono showing a little shadow on her shoulder. "The mark of will show."

Rin looked shocked. Her eyes darted to the mark and gently touched it. "I-I-I was always t-told i-it w-w-was my birth m-mark," she stammered out.

"It's a mark that shows you are to be a demon's soul mate," the inuyoukai said smirking before he leaned down, his tongue flicked out of his mouth over the mark. As if sensing it's intended, the mark became more pronounced before golden and hazel eyes.

The human's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. She always knew there was something special about the mark but never thought that she was a powerful, and sexy, youkai's mate. The thought, and feeling of that devious tongue, started to make her whole body melt and shake. Oh how she wished that devilish muscle was working some where else.

As if sensing her thoughts, Sesshomaru growled softly in his chest before nipping at her neck.

"Not now, _maaaaaaaateee_," he growled softly in her ear before sucking on the bottom lobe drawing a small wantom whimper out of her.

Suddenly, a young girl with black wavy hair busted into the area looking pissed. The girl's dark brown eyes held hatred and hurt deep inside of them. Her kimono was slightly messed up as she ran past the couple with a black haired, dark blue-ish brown eyed boy in a red haori and hakama pants ran after her.

"Kagome wait!" he yelled.

"GO AWAY INUYASHA!" was the girl, known as Kagome, response.

"Seems you chased another girl away, brother," Sesshomaru chuckled out.

The boy turned around and glared at Sesshomaru. "Fuck you, _Fluffy_!" Inuyaha hissed out before running after Kagome.

Sighing, Rin stood up since she knew the mood was ruined. She smiled at Sesshomaru and motioned with her head that she was going back in. The frown that formed on Sesshomaru's lips caused her to laugh. He looked like a dejected puppy who was just told he couldn't have a treat.

"C'mon, _Fluffy_," Rin purred out smiling widely. "If you take me home, you may get a treat." After saying what she said, she bolted because she saw Sesshomaru's eyes light up with something that could only be described as lust and love twirled into one.

The demon disguised as a human quickly ran after his human companion. Quickly catching up to her with his speed, he pinned her against the wall and ravished her lips in a bruising but passionate, loving kiss before lifting her up and carrying her to his car in the parking lot.

"You are going to regret those words, _Riiiiiiiiin_," Sesshomaru huskily whispered into Rin's ear after he eased her into the passenger seat.

Faster than she noticed, Sesshomaru was in the driver's seat driving out of the school towards Rin's house. One of his hands gently reached up quickly flipping part of her kimono away to show her creamy legs and trailing his hand up from her knee. Feeling her shiver under his touch caused him to growl approvingly before moving his hand higher up to her thigh. His claws gently scratched the surface of her skin.

The sound of Rin's quiet moan filled the quiet car like the thick smell of arousal filled the air. Rin closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the seat as Sesshomaru softly scratched her thigh. A small whimper left her throat as soon as she felt the warmth of his hand disappear only to gasp when he was carrying her out of the car.

Lips locked in a kiss, Sesshomaru made his way to Rin's new apartment and opened the door. The demon set his human down after shutting the door with his foot and both started working the ties of the other's other to get them off as they made their way to the bedroom. Backs hit walls, bodies molded together, and furniture fell and crashed to the floor as the couple made it to the bedroom.

Lifting her up, the inuyoukai quickly laid his intended on the bed in something but her bra and panties. His golden eyes slightly bled red as they trailed up and down her flushed body from her beautiful eyes to her bright red cheeks straight down to the tip of her toes.

"_Beeeeeaaaaauuutifuuuuul_," he softly purred out from the sounds before he attacked her lips. His fingers reached around her back skillfully unsnapping her bra before chunking it across the room. If he thought his mouth watered before just from the smell of her, the sight of her perky, round breasts really caused his mouth to before he leaned forward and attacked a nipple with his mouth, teeth, and tongue.

A throaty moan left the virgin girl as she squirmed under him, her fingers slipping into his hair and gripping as his teeth nipped, his tongue swirled, his mouth sucked, and his free hand pinched and softly twisted her other nipple. A smirk crossed his lips before he switched his ministrations to the other breast and paying it as much attention as the first. He felt the girl's back arch up and press herself more into him.

The dog demon's inner demon growled in approval at the scent of the human girl's thick arousal. Reaching a clawed hand down, he slowly pushed down her panties watching her reaction which was a scarlet red blush across her cheeks and eyes looking at him bashfully. Slowly, he spread her legs looking down at the cause of the delicious scent of arousal that was already wet.

"_**So wantom is our little bitch**_," Sesshomaru's demon growled out before he lowered his head slowly, predator like eyes locked with large doe-like eyes that widened as they watched what he was doing.

The pink muscle, known as Sesshomaru's tongue, moved out of his mouth and slowly ran from the bottom of the girl's wet arousal to the tip where he spread the lips apart. The appendage slowly swirled around her precious pearl as she whimpered softly in her throat. His tongue swirled faster and faster before his buried his nose right where the pearl was and inside moved his tongue lower to her opening.

If Rin's scent had been addictive when she wasn't aroused, it was even more addictive now. The sweetly thick scent wafted into the demon's sensitive nose causing a growl to escape him before his thrusted his tongue deep inside her. The girl's response caused the boy to smirk was he wiggled and thrusted his tongue inside of her. His thumb flicked across and moved in tight circles around her clit.

Rin squirmed and softly bucked her hips until a hand held her down and warning growl erupted from Sesshomaru. She yelped out when he gently nipped at her clit before going back to torturing her. Her body felt like it was on fire and her eyes were shut so she could hold onto the feeling of his tongue moving inside her. Her pants and soft moans only caused the tongue and finger to move faster.

A knot started forming in the pit of her stomach. She felt it becoming tighter and tighter. It was so tight and she knew something exciting was about to happen. Gripping the feeling, she felt herself move closer and closer to it with each thrust of that devish tongue until finally she felt herself fall. The girl saw the stars as a moan erupted from the pit of her stomach and she reached her climax.

Sesshomaru smirked as he lapped of the sweet juices, he felt like a drug addicted fool. His drug was the little human withering underneath him coming down from her first ever orgasm.

"Se-Sessh-Sessho-ma-maru," she whimpered softly as she stared him throught half-lidded eyes.

"_Riiiiiin_," he growled in response before removing his silk boxers with a flick of his wrist.

A wide smirk spread across his lips as Rin's eyes got wide at the size of his member. Sesshomaru was blessed with a rather large endowment that most men, and demons, would kill to have.

"Having second thoughts, _maaaaaate_," he said smugly only to be met with a defiant look.

"Never," the girl hissed before looking at the rather large manhood in front of her. She wondered how in the world she was going to fit all of it inside of her.

Softly, Sesshomaru flipped her onto all fours. The demon put her into a position that his demon wished to claim her in the first time and the girl was glad for it. To a demon like him, the position that was made for the act of mating was a great honor to the bitch who was put into it.

"S-Sessh," Rin whimpered out softly as she felt his hard shaft softly rubbing against her nether lips. Her body was ablaze and waiting for him.

"_Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiine_," Sesshomaru softly growled out as he placed a clawed hand on her hips. "_Biiiiitch will huuuuuuurt briefly_," he muttered gently in her ear, his elongated fangs scraping where his mark would be.

The demon slowly pushed the head of his manhood into the young girl's tight, wet passageway before he came to her maidenhood. Grunting softly, he slowly pulled his hips back before thrusting hard into her breaking through her barrier causing a sharp pain in her belly. Kisses trailed up and down her shoulder as she whimpered and slightly cried.

The pain hurt so much but soon left. Ackwardly, she wiggled her hips getting a growl from her demon showing he was enjoying that. A small giggle escaped her lips only to be turned into light moans as the demon started softly thrusting into her and pulling her back to meet him.

Flesh smacking against flesh prevaded the air as Sesshomaru speared into his fragile human. Never did he know that a girl, no, his _human_ could respond so eagerly. A small smirk played across his lips as his lover met each of his thrusts and moaned as much of his name as she could.

The way she looked in the moonlight was absolutely breath taking. Her hair was sprawled out above her withering body that made her angel-like appearance appear more godly. And the way her pale skin seemed to absorb the moonlight and it felt. Or the way her eyes glazed of with passion, love, worth, and so many other emotions.

Lips travelled up and down the female's chest, neck, and face. A small growl of approval leaving the male's lips as she dug her nails into his back pulling him closer feeling the knot in her stomach beginning to form again. The girl knew this time it would be mind blowing, and the boy knew as well.

Sesshomaru pressed himself firmly against Rin's body as he whispered the sweetest words to ever leave his mouth, words only she would hear.

"My _Riiiiiiin,_ you are _mine_ now and _FOREVER!_" Sesshomaru's demon hissed in her ear softly as he gave a few more heavy thrust before oblivion over took both of them as they reached their climax. Rin screamed her lover's name at the top of her lungs as he buried his fang into her delicate neck when he howled loudly.

When the world finally came back to them both, they moved onto their sides with Rin's back to Sesshomaru's chest as he held her possessively to his chest. His lips pressed against his mark on her neck, a small purr-like sound rumbling deep in his chest.

"I love you, Sess," Rin whispered.

Right before she slipped into the best sleep she ever had, Rin heard Sesshomaru whisper "As I love you, my Rin," in her ear.

* * *

><p>"Riiiiiiin!" Rae whined as Rin just ignored her. "Oh come on. Rin! You still can't be mad at me for that can you?"<p>

Rin spared her best friend a glance as she adjusted her shirt to hide the blue cresent moon on her collar bone. Ever since Sesshomaru marked her, all the demons around seemed to move out of her way, even though she didn't know they were demons. Any ways, besides that Rae kept moving her shirt to show off the mark like it was a prize. AND kept dragging on and on about the responsibility that came with it.

Truthfully, it scared Rin. She knew that she would be in line to either be Sesshomaru's Alpha Bitch and he would have to take a Beta to produce an heir, or have to become his concubine even if she was marked as his mate. It hurt to even think about another woman touching her Sesshomaru. Hurt her a lot more than she thought, but she held her head high leaving an air around her that most thought only a person of high standard could.

"Hey Rin," came that sickly sweet voice that always caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Hi, Yakunan-san," was her short reply as she walked away.

Ever since both Yakunan and Kohaku were released from the hospital, they made it a habit to try to make her life hell whenever Sesshomaru wasn't around. Kami, how she wanted for them to drop off the face of the earth forever so maybe she could go without having to make Sesshomaru stop from killing them. The damn dog was to prideful that he backed down because she told him to but she didn't care. She knew why he backed down so that was enough for her, or so she thought.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to see a movie or get a cup of coffee some time," the cat demon began as his blue sapphire eyes bore into her green speckled brown ones. "And we can maybe ta-"

"Any where she goes, I go with her," interrupted the tall dog demon as he walked up behind the human. His arm instantly wrapped possessively around her waist.

"Sesshomaru, it's fine," Rin began before Sesshomaru's piercing amber eyes silenced her.

"Oh come on, Takahashi! I'm not going to do anything to her," Yakunan said smiling. "I just wanna treat her out to see a movie and maybe go get something to eat."

"I. Said. No," Sesshomaru growled out, his amber eyes slightly bleeding red.

Quickly the inu youkai turned around with Rin being pulled along beside him. If she had been in a skirt, she was sure it would have flown up at the speed of being turned around. With her pulled tightly to his side, Sessomaru led the way to their next class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without much incident until P.E. that is.<p>

"Like oh my god! You won't believe what I just heard," squealed one of the preppy girls as Rin walked passed the small group.

"Like oh my god, what did you hear?" another blond bimbo squealed staring at her friend.

"That that weird Rin whore is sleeping with Yakunan and Sesshomaru! And that Sesshy-sama is sleeping with Kagura!" the girl squealed and started fanning herself.

A frown formed on her lips as she stiffened. Every thing inside of her screamed that it wasn't true but she didn't know what to do other than run to the bathroom crying. In the back, she heard the girls laughing at her. More tears swelled in her eyes as she swung the girls' restroom door open and ran into the stall farthest from the door, locking it before running into the corner pulliing her knees close to her chest.

Suddenly a group of girls walked in so Rin got silent as she instantly recognized one voice. That voice made her blood boil and she gritted her teeth closing her eyes tightly. '_Kagura_,' her mind hissed.

"Oh yes," the wind demoness chuckled out as she applied a thick layer of red lip gloss. "Sesshy-kins was soo good to me last night. He let me finish twice before he finished even once." A smirk played across her lips as she re-applied her eye liner and eye shadow. "It was soooooo romantic."

A few girls giggled but only one spoke, _Kikyo_. "Yasha-babe was the same with me.. He said he was planning on leaving my weak ass, skanky cousin Kagome," the miko cooed as she re-did her make-up as well. "But he said he can't 'cause he marked her."

Kagura laughed sort of evilly. "Sesshomaru said he was going to remove his mark from Rin first chance he got. He said it would be there next '_mating_' and then he would mark me has his mate," she laughed harder with the girls as they left. They all knew Rin was in the stall listening but chose to ignore her. There work was done.

More tears swelled in her eyes as she fumbled to her feet and with the lock to the stall before running out. This could not be happening to her, not now that she found happiness. All she could think about was finding Sesshomaru and confronting him about it. Even more tears swelled her eyes as she suddenly realized she'd have to tell Kagome about Inuyasha.

A choked sob left her throat as she continued running down the length of the track before bursting into the school building and running down the hall. She didn't care if people were staring at her with knowing looks. They all knew that now she heard about the rumor, most of them were happy to see her in this pain.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her eyes. Sesshomaru had Kagura pinned against the wall with his hair falling like a curtain to hide their faces but she believed she knew what was happening and it broke her heart into two pieces. The tears fell more freely as Sessomaru suddenly looked up with a glare in his eyes as he turned to where he heard her sob.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction when it finally hit him what she thought.

"Rin," he started.

"Just shut up!" Rin yelled causing every one to look. "You lied to me you good for nothing dog! How could you do this to me?" Her hand connected with side of his ivory cheek. Normally, he wouldn't let any one touch him in such a way but it was his Rin.

He growled lowly. "Rin, let me explain. It's no-"

Rin interrupted him. "It's exactly what it looks like...I've already heard, Sessh... Ju-Just...stay away from...me," she cried out before watching Kagura hug him around the waist. That did it. She turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

As she ran by a group of people, she felt some one grab her arm. "Rin?" came the female's panicked voice. Even though she recognized it, she couldn't place it so she jerked her arm away and ran faster.

Rae looked as her best friend ran away before she turned down the hall where the crowd was still standing. Her eyes narrowed as she walked closer before seeing Sesshomaru and Kagura standing there looking at each other with hushed words being exchanged.

Of course she had heard the rumors, but she thought they were a lie.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi!" rang her voice over the crowd as she dragged her cousin away to have a long conversation with him.

* * *

><p>Rin laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. Events that had happened the past few weeks replayed in her head over and over again. Sesshomaru had left for the city after what had happened. She thought that it was because she found out about him being unfaithful.<p>

**We got the same friends  
><strong>**We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
><strong>**So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
><strong>**(How we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)**

Whenever Sesshomaru came down, Rae, Kagome, and Inuyasha were always around him. So whenever she knew he was coming down, she would avoid all over them and their houses as much as possible. She knew that it hurt their feelings, especially Rae's, but she just couldn't be around him any more. Every time she was, it hurt her deeply.

**My CD's are at your place  
>And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up<br>****So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
><strong>**(How we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)**

Sesshomaru sat at his desk staring at the purple CD case covered with emerald green writing all over it. His long fingers softly stroked the cover before he turned away from it. Growling, his fist connected with the wall above desk. This was so frustrating! He hit the wall again with more force in a different area and successfully cracked the thick stone wall.

**Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
><strong>**'Cause for so long, how I've been defined**

Both of them knew it was kind of mutual for them to avoid the other since the fight. And both knew it was a stupid fight but it still hurt. Sadly, their prides would never allow either to admit the wrong that had happened, or even confess that every thing was wrong.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes closed as he thought about brown ones. And Rin's green-speckled brown eyes closed as she thought about honey colored golden amber eyes. A sigh leaving both of their lips.

**It feels just like I'm going crazy  
><strong>**I guess that this is braking up  
><strong>**And now not even you can save me  
><strong>**Will someone wake me?  
><strong>**(Someone wake me up)**

Rin released a quiet sob as she curled into a tight ball on her side in her sleep. The first sleep she had had in over a week and she dreamt about Sesshomaru. Most of the dreams she had when she slept we about her being attacked and no one was there to save her until it was too late. And when it was too late, Sesshomaru would appear and her mind would suddenly scream, '_Someone wake me up!_' right as Kagura appeared and kissed him on the lips.

**Never thought that we'd go under  
><strong>**I guess we won't be making up  
><strong>**And if this is a dream I wonder,  
><strong>**Could someone wake me up?  
><strong>**(Someone wake me up)**

Lost deep in thought, Sesshoomaru travelled back into his mind when everything was fine. Not even in his worst dreams did Sesshomaru think he would lose her. He never even thought what happened could happen. His life now felt more like a nightmare than anything. '_If this is a dream, I wonder if someone could wake me,_" his conscious whispered.

**I still have your old shirt  
><strong>**You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
><strong>**I put it on when I went to bed last night  
><strong>**(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)**

Small, feminine fingers played with the hem of a shirt that was big on her small body. '_I told him I threw it away last time I talked to him...'_ Burying her nose into the shirt, se took a deep breath breathing in the sweet masculine scent. '_It still smells like you, Sesshomaru...'_ she thought with a sad smile.

Sesshomaru looked at his bed where her shirt still laid from the last night they mated. '_Rinny..._' He walked over to the bed and layed down on _her_ side burying his nose deep in it. His fingers gripped her shirt tightly in is fist. '_**Maaaaaaaaate**_," howled his inner demon sadly.

**Baby, is this where our story ends?  
><strong>**When I turn out the light  
><strong>**Fantasy and reality fight**

"Sesshomaru," she moaned in her sleep after her father turned out the light. Every night that she was able to sleep it was the same old story. She would think he was next to her, and then wake in dissappointment when she didn't feel his arms around her waist holding her close to his chest. Tears would swell up her eyes as she began to cry herself to sleep.

Every night that Sesshomaru was able to fall asleep, which was not often, he woulf think she was curled up against his chest like she was after the first night together. Then when he'd go to bury his nose in her hair to breathe in her scent, he'd growl and wake up with his demon fighting to get out because she wasn't there where she was suppose to be.

**It feel just like I'm going crazy  
><strong>**I guess that this is breaking up  
><strong>**And now not even you can save me  
><strong>**Will someone wake me up?  
><strong>**(Someone wake me up)  
><strong>**Never thought that we'd go under  
><strong>**I guess we won't be making up  
><strong>**And if this is a dream I wonder,  
><strong>**Could some one wake me up?  
><strong>**(Someone wake me up)  
><strong>

**Someone wake me up**

That night, both the human and inuyoukai dreamt of the seeing each other in their favorite garden at the demon's house. They dreamt of hugging the other tight and wished it would happen out of the dream world. Dreamt everything was fine, but all of this was making them feel like they were going crazy. It needed to end but they didn't want to stop dreaming of the other. They didn't want to stop dreaming of a world where they were together again and the incident at the school never happened.

**Even thought it's over now, it still kills inside  
><strong>**'Cause for so long you have been my life  
><strong>**(Someone wake me up, Someone wake me up)  
><strong>**If feels just like I'm going crazy  
><strong>**I guess that this is breaking up  
><strong>**And now not even you can save me  
><strong>**Will someone wake me up?  
><strong>**(Someone wake me up)  
><strong>**Never thought that we'd go under  
><strong>**I guess we won't be making up  
><strong>**And if this is a dream I wonder,  
><strong>**Could someone wake me up?  
><strong>**(Someone wake me up)**

While walking to the park, Rin let her mind wander to Sesshomaru. She wondered how he was and if he moved on, wondered if he forgot about everything that happened between.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she whipsered as the tears fell down her cheeks. How she missed her Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he just had to see her. On his way to her house, he decided to take the long way through the park. That is, until he caught a whiff of the scent of the one he missed the most. His head snapped towards the pond right as he heard her whisper his name. Oh how wonderful it felt to hear his name on her heavenly lips again.

**Oh, baby you were my first time  
><strong>**I will always keep you inside**

**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
><strong>**Someone wake me up  
><strong>**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
><strong>**Someone wake me up**

Tears streaming down her unusually pale cheeks, Rin whispered softly, "Even though you weren't my first, it feels like you were..." Her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she chewed on her bottom lip. "And you're always here inside..."

"Rin," he whispered quietly to himself before his fist clenched tightly at his side. All he wanted to do was go over there and comfort her. Quickly he turned around and walked away, a single tear falling down the side of his face as the sweetest combination of strawberries and vanilla filled his senses. "I'm sorry, koiboto..."

"Someone wake me up," the both whispered before leaving the park heading in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I know I said I would have this chapter up after the one before but omg,.. I was sooo busy! I didn't mean to neglect you guys! It's just been hectic especially with the tornadoes, floods, thunderstorms, and deaths all around here in northern Mississippi. I will try to have chapter 8 up ASAP.<strong>

**Thankfully because of the floods, I'm off work from the next two weeks so you guys might be gifted with the next and (maybe)get at least 3 chapters of this fanfic before I get the next one up. I love you guys so please don't hate me. (And what happened in this chapter happened for a specific reason.)**


	8. Fuckin' Perfect

**AN: All right every one here is Chapter 8.. It's not much but I just had to get it out of my head**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, sadly. I also do not own "Last To Know" by Three Days Grace, "Haunted" by Evanescence, and "Fuckin' Perfect" by P!nk (Pink).**

* * *

><p><strong>She just walked away<br>Why didn't she tell me?  
><strong>**And where do I go tonight?**

Sesshomaru frowned as his phone started going off. That blasted ringtone. He growled as he snatched his phone from his nightstand. The demon wondered who could be calling him so late at night. Yeah, sure he wasn't asleep but he was deep in thought about ways to talk to Rin.

**This isn't be happening to me  
>This can't be happening to me<br>She didn't say a word  
>Just walked away<strong>

With wide eyes at the name of the caller, he instantly hit the talk button and put the phone on speaker.

"S-Sessh?" stammered out a soft voice.

He closed his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath. How he missed that voice even though it sounded broken and kind of scared.

"Ri-"

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK KNOCK!<strong>

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Growling, Sesshomaru sat up in his bed. His eyes glared at the door and the person standing in front of it.

"Sesshomaru, it's time for school," Inutaisho said staring at his son.

Sesshomaru got off his bed heading to his closet without a word. He grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a simple black shirt.

"Sesshomaru, do not ignore me boy. What is happening is probably for the best," came the old demon's voice.

"The best?" Sesshomaru chuckled scornfully. "The best?" He swirled around facing his father with his amber eyes bleeding red.

"**Losing Rin was not for the best! This Sesshomaru lost his mate and you think it's for the best?**" hissed his demon.

Sighing, Touga muttered, "_Submit_," and watched as Sesshomaru balled his hands into fist before his eyes went back to normal.

Turning his back to Touga, Sesshomaru continued getting ready for school. That old dog would not tell him that losing _his_ precious mate was for the best. Sesshomaru grabbed his car keys and cell phone before briskly walking past touga who just stood there watching him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long lost words whisper slowly to me<br>Still can't find what keeps me here**_

_A soft voice rang out across the street as a young girl walked down the road, her eyes closed and the black hood of her jacket pulled over her head hiding her face in blackness._

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
>I know you're still there<strong>_

___Tilting her head back, Rin let the rain softly hit her face. Her green-speckled brown eyes dulled as she dropped her head back down and continued walking._

_**Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Fearing you, loving you  
>I won't let you pull me down<strong>_

_Sesshomaru's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He instantly looked at her walking from that was slumped over. His eyes widened at her sopping wet clothes._

_Suddenly, he felt his demon stirring at the sight of her. She wasn't suppose to look so helpless or hurt. Sighing, Sesshomaru grabbed an umbrella and did something he never did, he chased after her in the pouring rain._

_**Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
>Your heart pounding in my head<strong>_

_The demon tossed his head back and sniffed the air before running in the direction of her scent. That sweet scent filled his nose as he chased her down. In his mind it felt like he could feel her head pounding, slow and sadly pounding._

_He held back calling out her name as he spotted her and listened to the last of the song she was singing._

_**Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Saving me, raping me, watching me**_

_**Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Fearing you... loving you  
>I won't let you pull me down<strong>_

_Salt water filled his senses as he walked closer and watched Rin fall to the ground with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.  
><em>

_"Sesshomaru," he heard her cry out and it broke his heart just listening to the words leaving her mouth. "You...you did the one thing... You said you would never do that to me...You said...you said you were different." _

_"I am different, Rin.. I would never do anything to hurt you," came his voice startling her as he held the umbrella over her head after slipping his dry jacket over her frame. "You know you shouldn't be walking in the rain. You could get really sick."_

_Rin stared at him shocked. It had been six months since she had saw him. At school she would avoid him like the plague and in class she would sit at the far back corner. But now sitting in front of him with the warmth of his body hitting the coolness of hers did she realize how much she missed him, which was a lot._

_"S-Sessh," she croaked out. She bite her tongue to keep her teeth from chattering._

_"Rin," he whispered stroking her cheek then frowned at the coldness. Reaching down, he slipped his arms under her knees and behind her back picking her up bridal style while she held the umbrella tightly in her hands._

_Sesshomaru leaned forward before he shot down the sidewalk heading back to his house. There were still some of her clothes there that he kept in the nightstand on her side of the bed like he knew he would need them one day._

_"S-Sessh?" Rin whispered before hiding her face in his chest as she dropped the umbrella inside the house as the entered. Her fingers balled into fists as she gripped his shirt while he ran up to his room where clean, dry clothes were._

_Setting her down on a chair, he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans along with some under garments before setting them on the bed._

_"Get dressed," he said after he grabbed his clothes and left the room._

_Rin stared at the clothes before stripping out of her wet clothes that felt like they were molded to her skin. Quickly, she changed into the dry clothing. She sighed then walked to the connecting bathroom and grabbed a towel. A sad smile was set on her lips as she walked out of the bathroom realizing he never got rid of anything._

_Sesshomaru leaned against the window frame as he watched Rin walk out of bathroom seeming lost deep in thought. He watched as her lips formed words like she was talking to herself so he just kept silent._

_"It rude to stare you know," Rin said looking at Sesshomaru before tossing the towel on his bed._

_The inuyoukai blinked before he walked over to her, only to have her step back. His eyes furrowed together in confusion until he realized why. Rin still thought he cheated on her with that wind demoness who was nothing but a common whore._

_"Rin, may I be able to speak?" he asked_

_Rin's eyebrows pulled together and she gritted her teeth. "You have five minutes," she gritted out. They were already late so another five minutes wouldn't hurt._

_"I never cheated you. You are my mate and that is something that can never be changed. Kagura wanted to become Lady of the West but never will that happen," he said stoicly. _

_"But you did do things with her Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed which brought Touga and Izayio to the door since they were walking by. "You have history with her! I know you knew her and had feelings for her before me! Every time she said something, you would listen intently to her. Yet, when I spoke you wouldn't listen because she was around!_

_"And then when I left, you didn't try to stop me! You stayed with that_ whore's _arms wrapped around you! You'd prefer her than me...," Rin whispered the last part tears running down her cheeks. "Just forget it. I'm done." She threw her hands up into the air before heading to the door._

_Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and spun her around, his eyes bleeding red._

_"__**You walked away from me, **_**maaaaaate**_**. I tried to explain things to you but you slapped this Sesshomaru and walked off,**__" his demon growled out as he pinned her against the wall as his eyes returned back to normal._

_"I TRIED, Rin. Every time I came down, I tried finding you to explain things to you...but you were never around. And the one time I actually found you, I couldn't do it. You looked so happy with that male," Sesshomaru said staring intently in her eyes allowing his own to express his emotions since his voice couldn't. "And then the time I saw you at the park, I heard what you said and I just couldn't approach you..."_

_More tears filled Rin's eyes as she felt her heart clenching deep in her chest. It clenched tighter than she thought possible. He had watched her during those times and she thought that seeing him was in her imagination. Her tears continued to fall down her cheeks._

_"Why," she choked out._

_Sighing, Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against hers. "Because, I guess I was hurt that you assumed I would stoop that low..." His fingers softly slide down her cheek._

_Rin turned her head to the side as a sob left her throat from the spark she felt when his fingers touched her. The spark slithered it's way from her face straight down to her very core causing her eyes to close and her to lean into his touch._

_"Seesshomaaaaruuu," she softly moaned out._

_Heated amber eyes locked onto hazy brown ones. A small, possessive growl leaving the demon's lips as they claimed the human girl's. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist, he lifted her up nipping at her bottom lip. Small legs wrapped around a narrow waist as the kiss deepened._

_"Ahem," came a deep male's voice. "Aren't you two suppose to be at school?"_

_Blushing in shame, Rin dropped her legs and tried pushing Sesshomaru away. Sesshomaru had other ideas and held her tightly to his chest glaring at his father. He was not about to give up his mate after he just got her back in his arms. But sadly he knew his father was right, they both had school._

_"We are going, Father," Sesshomaru said staring into Rin's eyes and at her blushing face. "Come Rin." He led her out of his room and to the front door down the stairs._

_The ride to school was quiet but neither of them seemed to mind. Everything seemed perfect even if they hadn't fixed their problem. Both were pretty willing to try and fix the cracks left from six months ago. Their fingers stayed intertwined the whole five minute ride to the school._

* * *

><p>Rang the school bell causing Rin to jump in her seat. That was the oddest dream she had had in the last six months. Not waiting to ponder it, Rin gathered her books in her arms and bolted out of the classroom into the crowded hall. Second time all day she passed out in the middle of class.<p>

The walk to the auditorium was a quiet one with nothing but the sound of rain comforting her. Her dreams were coming more frequent and feeling more real. A sigh left her lips as she stopped for a second. She stepped out into the rain letting a few drops hit her head before stepping back under the awning.

Pushing opening the doors to the auditorium, she walked in quietly. She looked left then right before walking to the stage at the back of the auditorium and climbing of the small set of stairs. A microphone was set up in the center of the stage and she walked towards it. Letting a small breath, she turned and faced forward as the music started.

_**Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<strong>_

Her normally quiet voice rang out across the huge room barely any help from the mic. And her eyes were closed as she threw her heart into her voice to express her feelings.

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<br>It didn't slow me down.  
>Mistaken, always second guessing<br>Underestimated, look I'm still around**_

Memories from the past started to replay in her head. Most of them from when she was a child all the way to now. Some tears started to swell in her eyes.

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
><strong>__**Like you're less than fucking perfect  
><strong>__**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><strong>__**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**_

_**You're so mean when you talk  
>About yourself. You were wrong.<br>**__**Change the voice in your head**_

_**Make them like you instead.**_

She thought about how she talked badly about herself whenever Rae and her talked about things. How she thought that Sesshomaru didn't stop her because he didn't want her. The tears started falling down her cheeks.

_**So complicated,  
>Look happy, You'll make it!<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
>Chased downn all my demons<br>I've seen you do the same  
>(ohh ohhhhhhh)<strong>_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
><strong>__**Like you're less than fucking perfect  
><strong>__**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><strong>__**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**_

Rin stared at the people in the auditorium that were staring at her intently. None of them have ever heard her put so much emotion into something. Her eyes finally locked with golden amber ones and she stared at him.

_**The whole word's scared, so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>Soo cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?<strong>_

Pulling up her sleeves, fresh strawberry gashes showed on her arms and she heard people gasp. She didn't care she was showing everything and singing everything she had to every one. Rin knew they didn't understand why she cut her hair so short or why her jeans were always dirty. But she didn't care.

_**Pretty, pretty, pretty  
><strong>___

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
><strong>__**Like you're less than fucking perfect  
><strong>__**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><strong>__**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
><strong>__**(you're perfect, you're perfect)  
><strong>__**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
><strong>__**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**_

The girl dropped her head as she stepped back from the mic waiting on people to speak up. All she could hear was murmurs here and there. Finally, someone stood up and started clapping for her. She thought her heart about stopped. That was one of the people who absolutely hated her but the girl's eyes were watered and she smiled at Rin.

"Well Ms. Rin, seems like you have fans," rang the voice of the man who had called for the audition. A smile was spread across his features. "And your voice is quite lovely for such a young girl who has been through many hardships."

"Thank-you, sir," she said, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's.

"My colleagues and I are proud to say that we would like to offer you a scholarship to our school for gifted students. That is, if you are still interested," he said proudly.

Rin smiled for the first time in ages. "I am still interested, sir." She bowed to him.

"We will send the brochure to your father Monday," a woman said before they all left.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out and caused her to look at him as she grabbed her bag. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND CUT! THAT'S A RAP! There's the chapter I promise. I hope you guys liked.. I worked on this for five hours started and my hands are now sore from typing so much to find the lyrics for this lol.. I should have chapter 9 up within the next couple days. Till then!<strong>


	9. Reunion?

**AN: Alright alright :D Let's get this party started! I know I JUST updated but I'm trying to get as many chapters done as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other its characters. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time!<strong>_

_"My colleagues and I are proud to say that we would like to offer you a scholarship to our school for gifted students. That is, if you are still interested," he said proudly._

_Rin smiled for the first time in ages. "I am still interested, sir." She bowed to him._

_"We will send the brochure to your father Monday," a woman said before they all left._

_"Rin," Sesshomaru called out and caused her to look at him as she grabbed her bag. "I need to talk to you."_

* * *

><p>Rin sighed before turning around fully. Her eyes bore into the demon's as she casually leaned against the wall. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"<p>

"We need to talk."

"We? We don't need to do anything," Rin snapped before grabbing her bag and stomping off the stag. "I don't want to hear your lies."

The human girl turned on her heels and started walking towards the doors until she was pinned. Her wrists were being painfully pinned above her head. The dark shadow of the dog demon's face inched closer as he growled. All she could see clearly was his golden eyes bleeding red. So she glared defiantly back at him.

"Know your place, _maaaaaate_," he growled softly in her ear and watched with pure delight as she shivered.

"I'm not scared of you, Fluffy," she whispered harshly. "Now, Let. Me. Go!"

A chuckle suddenly left the demon's lips causing the human's eyes to narrow at him and growl in the back of her throat. The growl only made the demon's chuckle to sound more onimous.

"Now, now," he cooed smirking. "No need to get _fiesty._"

Rin's mouth nearly dropped before she regained her composure and started squirming in his hold. She swung one of her legs up trying to nail him between the legs. But her legs was suddenly spread with the demon situated between them. He growled and nipped at her mark that was now showing because her shirt fell off of her shoulder.

"Calm yourself, _Riiiiiiin_. We only need to talk," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Huffing, Rin looked away. "Speak before I kick your ass!"

Oh how Sesshomaru loved when she fought with him. But now was not the time to act on that. He needed to straighten things out.

"Why would you think that this Sesshomaru was unfaithful to you?"

Rin froze from inching closer to his arm to bite him. Her mouth with slack and her eyes dulled.

"..."

"Answer me, Rin!"

"Because you were spending so much time with her after we...we mated," she whispered lowly. "Let me go, Sessh...Please.."

"No."

Rin shot him her best glare. Her whole world that she had fought to hold up was about to come down. Why wouldn't he just let her go?

"You need to listen, and you will listen willingly or I will use force," Sesshomaru growled out.

The girl growled back and started fighting him.

"I don't want to listen to you you insolent pig!" she screamed. "You hurt me! Let me walk away from you! Never once did you try to approach me to explain things! Why should I listen now that I got into that finishing school I've been wanting to get into?" That did it, the tears she was holding back now fell silently down her cheeks as she dropped her head. "Why now?"

Sighing mentally, Sesshomaru released her wrists only to wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her to his chest.

"I was waiting until I thought it was the right time...That day in the hall I tried to explain it but you were too upset, mate," he whispered into her hair. "It was hard everyday trying to stay away from you. And everynight it was a nightmare..."

Burying his nose into her hair, Sesshomaru breathed in her sweet scent. That scent he missed every night and day.

"Kagura was helping me to set up things for us to go before the Council. I didn't know that she was really using it as a way to get you to believe I was prepping her to become my mate. But Rin," he whispered before staring into her sad eyes. "I marked you as my mate because I...because I love you."

"Sessh...I love y-"

"RIN!" rang out a voice interrupting the girl.

Both heads snapped to the right.

"Yakunan?" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru growled. "Leave. Cat."

Yakunan glared at Sesshomaru. "Come, Rin. I told your father we were heading back to the house."

Rin merely nodded her head. "I'll be there in a moment." The briefest of smiles formed on her lips.

The cat demon nodded his head before shooting a smug smile at Sesshomaru. "**She's leaving with me dog. She will become my mate come the next full moon since your mark has nearly left her body!**"

Growling, Sesshomaru held Rin tighter to himself as he watched the cat demon leave. His eyes snapped back to Rin.

"You love Yakunan, don't you," he stated more than asked.

Rin's looked at the demon before whispering, "He has helped chichiue and myself out the past few months..."

"This Sesshomaru did not ask you that. Do. You. Love. Him," Sesshomaru barked out the last four words.

"The one who I love is a dog who betrayed me for a wind demoness. There's your answ-"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips roughly against her before she finished her sentence. Her saying the one who she loved wasn't the cat was enough for him. He didn't care if she didn't love him, he would make her love him again!

Rin whimpered softly but eagerly kissed him back, the little spark returning and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach making her dizzy. Relucantly, she pulled away.

"Sessh, I have to go," she whispered. "I-I have to p-pack and get my forms r-ready." Why was she stuttering and blushing? What was going on with her?

Sesshomaru growled before claiming her lips again. She wasn't about to leave him that easily. He lifted her up before carrying her behind the stage. His demon was clawing to get out and reclaim her. And he would, he would freshen his mark and show all around She Was His **Bitch**!

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rin laid curled up against Sesshomaru's chest. She was still breathing heavily from their activities. Slowly, she moved away only to pulled back against the hard, warm chest.<p>

"Where are you going, _maaaaaate_," the demon purred/growled in her ear as he kissed down her neck to her fresh mating mark.

"I have to go home, Sesshy. Father isn't going to wait forever for me to show up," she laughed out.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Rin's laughter disappeared as she turned to face Sesshomaru in shock.

"I have to go home, Maru. Now, you will let me go or else," she said with an authoritive tone.

Sesshomaru admired her spunk but she did not demand him. He rolled over and pinned her naked form beneath his on the bed that happened to behind the stage. Thankfully, the bed covers had been washed recently.

"And what would you do, mate?" Sesshomaru asked smirking as he kissed up and down her neck, his tongue occassionly flicking out of his mouth to lick her neck.

A small moan left Rin's mouth as she squirmed. "Leave permenantly."

Those two small words caused Sesshomaru to stiffen above her. His eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Mate, don't joke like that," he growled.

"I'm not playing, Sesshomaru Takahashi. Now let me up. I have to get home before I lose my job," she whispered.

Growling loudly, Sesshomaru got off of her and let her get up. Rin instantly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head before gathering her clothes and bolting for the door. She turned and blew a kiss at Sesshomaru before giving him a smile that only he was allowed to see.

"Aishiteru, Puppy Maru," she giggled..

Sesshomaru growled and chased after her after putting on his pants. He picked her up and spun her around causing her to squeal in shock and delight.

Rin whispered softly to him in a song-like voice, "Heart, don't fail me now! Courage don't desert me! Don't turnback Now that we're here. People always say Life is full of choices, No one ever mentions fear! Or how a road can seem so long, How the world can seem so vast. Courage see me through Heart I'm trusting you On this journey...to the past."

To say the demon looked stunned was an understatement. Rin just sung him a song he had heard as a child. He softly set her down, vaguely away of the fact she kissed his cheek then bolted. Who was his little onna? And how did she know that song?

Frowning, Sesshomaru walked back to the backstage bed to put on his shirt only to realize Rin had it on. His shook his head and picked up their under clothing and threw it into his bag before leaving.

Sesshomaru had a feeling his little Rin was going to be showing him more of herself before leaving Tokyo for Kyoto for her new school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on Welcome To My Life!<strong>_

_"Rin! Who the hell do you think you are touching _MY_ Sesshomaru?" hissed the wind demoness as she jerked down the side of Rin's shirt that she borrowed from Sesshomaru._

_"He is not yours. _I am_ his mate, not you. So leave him alone," Rin said before jerking away from the demoness._

_"Excuse me?" Kagura shrieked. "He was always mine to begin with!"_

_Rin laughed. "No he wasn't. Take a journey through the past and you'll find out he was _never _meant for you, Kagura."_

_Shaking her head, Rin made the mistake of turning her back to the wind demoness. She walked away only to hear "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" before feeling a sharp pain rip through her back, arms, and legs. A sharp scream leaving her throat._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the end to this chapter. Welllllll, what did y'all think? I know it's shorter than my other chapters but I was in a rush to get it up because I had the idea in my head all day.<strong>

**Sesshomaru: Shut up girl. Hurry up and finish the next chapter.**

**Kagura: Come now, Sesshy-kins. Don't rush her. I still want to have some fun with you.**

**Sesshomaru: . . . . . **

**Kagura: Sesshy? -looks at him only to see him gone- ? NOOO**

**Jinx: *Sweatdrops* Any who... Until next time!**


	10. The Star's Journey

**An: Sorry for the long delay every one.. Things have been extremely hectic lately and I haven't had much time to work on the story. I hope that you guess forgive me.. I was hoping to have this up a couple weeks ago but plans changed...**

**Oh and **_**fmafan04**_** thank you for pointing out my mistakes.. I haven't really been completely here lately. I'll go back and correct those mistakes. Thank you for pointing them out. Every one else, if y'all happen to see any mistakes, PLEASE let me know so i can fix them. Like I said, I haven't been completely here as of late. Thank you.**

**And to clarify things, Rin wasn't a virgin when she got with Sesshomaru BUT if any of y'all have done any research on the female anatomy, there are RARE cases where the hemen has grown back from no sexual contact in a long amount times (It NORMALLY takes 9 years but with Rin I decided to use 2 years)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also don't own "Journey to the Past" by Aaliyah (off of Anastasia) or "The Star" by Vitas!**

* * *

><p>The teenager leaned back against the kitchen counter staring up at the ceiling. Normally green-speckled brown eyes that looked more green today, traced imaginary shapes with her eyes. Her mind wandered from place to place. It went from one corner of her mind, to a complete opposite side filled with emotions. All the flip flopping was making her nausous but she never said a word.<p>

When her mind finally settled on one subject, she closed her eyes to listen to the voices inside of slowly began talking and fighting with each other. The subject mainly revolved around Sesshomaru and what happened a few days prier to today. He was so aggressive and dominant but loving and compassionate during their time behind the stage on the bed. His hands never left her body and his lips never left her heated flesh.

A small shiver trailed down her spine as she remembered.

"Rinny bear?" came Haku's voice as he looked at her, his nose twitching some at the smell of scent being slightly spicier. "You okay?"

Rin blushed darkly before nodding her head dumbly. "Yeah, just thinking."

Haku rolled his eyes before reaching into one of the cabinets and grabbing a small snack. Before he turned to face his little sister, he grabbed an extra. Turning around, he threw one at Rin who caught it right before it hit her face. Both opened their sugary snack at the same time and popped it into their mouth.

Licking her lips, Rin looked at her brother curiously. "Hey, Haku? How you're a full fledged demon but I'm fully human?"

The older male looked at his little sister for a moment seeming deep in thought.

"I'm not sure, Rinny. You'd have to ask father," he whispered. In all truth, he knew what their father did to turn him full demon before he came out of the womb. But with Rin, she was different. Their father would know what happened to cause only one of the girls to be full demon and other fully human.

"I see," Rin whispered before throwing the wrapper of her snack into the trash. "Thanks big brother."

Smiling brightly at the male, she ran up and kissed his cheek before leaving.

_'Be careful, Rin,_' was the last thing that ran through Haku's head as he watched Rin run out the door.

* * *

><p>Silver hair swayed and whipped in the wind as golden eyes stared down into deep brown ones that seemed to sparkle. Brown hair mixed in with the silvery locks as the figures stepped closer to each other. Eyes still locked, a clawed hand reached for a normal human hand before intertwining their fingers.<p>

"Rin, how are you fairing?"

"I'm fine. How are you, Sesshomaru?"

The demon smirked some at the calmness of her voice. Her scent showed she clearly remembered everything that had happened between them but her voice was calm and steady.

"I am well. Come."

Sesshomaru softly pulled her into a dark room and pinned her against a wall. His lips possessively claiming hers. A small whimper left the girl's throat as she squirmed.

"S-Sessh, I-I have a c-concert," she moaned out as he nipped and sucked at the pulse point on her neck. "I-I g-go on i-in f-five."

"This Sesshomaru knows, mate," he growled biting her mark.

Yelping, Rin successfully shoved him away.

"I have to go," Rin hissed before walking away.

Sesshomaru chuckled and followed behind her. His hand found hers while they walked to the make shift outside stage before Rin disappeared behind a door.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed as she leaned back against the wall in the back stage room of her first concert. And she was so very nervous. Her body was shaking and she trying not to bite her finger nails.<p>

Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling.

_'I wonder if Sessh will be out there to watch me...He promised he would be...,'_ she thought before bringing her index finger to her lip.

"Ms. Rin," came the voice of one of the stage helpers. "You're on in two minutes. They said to go to the stage entrance."

"Oh, okay.." she whispered before following the helper to the entrance and stood there rod straight.

On the outside, Rin looked confident and cocky but on the inside she was a wreck. The girl kept worrying about if she messed up or forgot the words. Shaking her head, she looked ahead as her manager announced her.

Taking a deep breath, Rin walked out on the stage. A small immediately plastered on her face as she looked out at the crowd.

"Well this is a shock," she said laughing. "I wasn't expecting so many people. I hope you don't mind a little Russian."

Every one in the crowd laughed. Some even screamed "GO RIN!" and she recognized them as Rae, Daichi, and Rae's family. A small smile formed on her lips as she grabbed the mic.

The soft music began to play behind her and she swayed closing her eyes as she felt those heated amber eyes fall on her. She hummed the intro before starting to sing the words with an emotion no one ever heard from her.

_**Очень много раз я себе задавал вопрос,  
><strong>_[So many times I asked myself]  
><em><strong>Для чего родился на свет, я взрослел и рос?<br>**_[What for I was born into this world and grew up]  
><em><strong>Для чего плывут облака и идут дожди,<br>**_[And why the clouds float and rains pour]  
><em><strong>В этом мире ты для себя ничего не жди...<br>**_[You shouldn't expect anything for yourself in this world]

She slowly opened her eyes to look out at the crowd, her eyes only landing on one person as memories flooded her mind. Slowly, pieces of fake snow fell down around her.

_**Я бы улетел к облакам - жаль крыльев нет,  
><strong>_[I would fly up to the clouds but I have no wings]  
><em><strong>Манит меня издалека тот звездный свет...<br>**_[That starlight lures me from afar]  
><em><strong>Но звезду достать нелегко, хоть цель близка,<br>**_[But it's hard to reach the star though the goal is close at hand]  
><em><strong>И не знаю, хватит ли сил для броска...<br>**_[And I don't know if I'll have enough strength for the throw]

People attached to wires flew around the stage and beckoned for Rin to come to them. A small star next to a crescent moon showed above and Rin reached her hand out to the left of her.

_**Припев**_(Refrain):  
><em><strong>Я подожду еще чуть-чуть,<br>**_[I'll wait just a little bit more]  
><em><strong>И собираться буду в путь...<br>**_[And then will get ready for my journey]  
><em><strong>Вслед надеждой и мечтой,<br>**_[Towards the Dream and Hope]  
><em><strong>Не<strong>__**догорай**__**звезда**__**моя**__**, **__**постой**__**...  
><strong>_[Don't burn out my star, just wait!]

The star began to flicker as if it was about to go out and Rin through more emotion to her singing as she reached out to the star. Her voice never missing a beat and filled with so much emotion.

_**Сколько же еще мне дорог предстоит пройти?  
><strong>_[How many paths do I have to go by?]  
><em><strong>Сколько покорить мне вершин, чтоб тебя найти?<br>**_[How many peaks should I conquer to find my own self?]  
><em><strong>Сколько же с отвесной скалы мне падать вниз?<br>**_[How long should I keep falling from the cliff?]  
><em><strong>Сколько начинать все с нуля, и есть ли смысл?<br>**_[How many times should I start from the beginning and is there any sense to it?]

_**Припев**_ (Refrain):  
><em><strong>Я подожду еще чуть-чуть,<br>**_[I'll wait just a little bit more]  
><em><strong>И собираться буду в путь...<br>**_[And then will get ready for my journey]  
><em><strong>Вслед надеждой и мечтой,<br>**_[Towards the Dream and Hope]  
><em><strong>Не<strong>__**догорай**__**звезда**__**моя**__**, **__**постой**__**...  
><strong>_[Don't burn out my star, just wait!]

Her green-speckled brown eyes closed as she dropped her head right as the star shined bright. Small sakura petals began to flutter down around her as the fake snow stopped falling.

Every one in the crowd stood speechless. At first, it would seem they didn't enjoy it until a man stood up with tears in his eyes and began clapping wildly. Others in the crowd joined in chanting her name, some every whistled. Everything seemed so perfect. She had fans now.

Rae laughed as she ran behind stage and tackled Rin excitedly.

"You never told us you knew Russian," squealed the blond.

"You never asked," Rin laughed out as arms wrapped around her waist.

"My little Rinny has grown up into a fine woman," Rehji chuckled as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"I only grew up this good because of a great man." She smiled up into lovingly green eyes.

"You were fantastic, Rin!" bellowed Touga. "My son chose a great girl to become his mate!'

Blushing, Rin shyly looked down at her feet. Inutaisho had been a great inspiration the past couple months when Rin was getting her career up and running. It was very hard and there were times Rin just wanted to rip her hair out. If he hadn't been there with an encouraging hand, she probably would have.

Izayoi lovingly wrapped her arms around Rin's shoulders. She had been the one to help her the most. The woman was like the mother Rin had always wanted and she looked up to her as a mother figure. Smiling, the woman placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You were great, darling. Such a lovely voice filled with such emotion. We are all so proud of you," she whispered lovingly in the girl's ear.

"Thank you, Izayoi. Thank you all so much," Rin said smiling widely. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without each and every single one of y'all."

"Rin," came the scratchy voice of her manager, Jaken. "Hurry up girl! You have an interview!"

Rubbing her forehead, Rin sighed. "I completely forgot." She turned to look at every one. "I'll see you guys later on tonight at the dinner party. Tell Ses-"

"Sesshomaru is going with you, foolish girl!" interrupted Jaken.

Rin stiffened. Sesshomaru was going with her? Oh kami, all hell is going to break to lose. She just knew that it would turn into a disaster for so many reasons. One, Sesshomaru would probably pummel the interviewer if her looked at her wrong. Two, he'd say something about her being his mate. Three, he'd probably kill any male who said anything that she would see as a compliment.

A young man dressed in jeans and a plaid button up sat in an arm chair in front of Rin and Sesshomaru. They were sitting on a rather comfy looking love seat with a reasonable amount of space between them. Sesshomaru kept sending the poor man a glare every time he turned to Rin and asked a question. Each time the glare was sent, Rin would just sigh before smiling and answering. She kept wondering when the interview would end and finally after two hours, it ended.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the interview and to say Rin was stilled pissed at Sesshomaru was an understatement. She was beyond furious with the dog demon. And she wanted to beat him with a stick and make him suffer. But her way of making him suffer was simple: she forced him to go without sex. It was taking a toll on the dog demon as well.<p>

A small giggle left Rin's lip as she remembered how she would torture him every day. You would think that he would have caught on and stopped her from even teasing him, but he didn't. Sadly, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her torture. She was going to have to find a new way to torment him. But the question was, what should she do to torture him?

Burying her nose into the over sized she shirt she had on, she breathed in the deep masculine scent of the forest mixed with something she couldn't place. Oh how she loved Sesshomaru's scent masking her own. She was she happy she could wear his clothes, well sort of wear of them. Thankfully they allowed her to wear it at her recording. She remembered what happened

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_"Rin!" yelled her manager, Jaken. That ugly toad never knew when to shut his trap. Even in his human-like illusion he was hideous and still held his toad-like features. It was really sickening to look at him but oh well._

_"Yes, Master Jaken?" Rin looked at him confused as he glared at her clothing._

_"__**What**__is that you are wearing," he hissed out reminding Rin of a drowning cat._

_"This?" Rin pointed to her shirt and Jaken nodded. "It's Sesshomaru's shirt. Why?"_

_"I don't car- ! Did you say Sesshomaru?" screeched Jaken in a high pitched voice._

_Rin sub-consciously rubbed her ears as she nodded her head. Her eyes looked down at the white shirt that a red pattern on the shoulder resembling the haori he wore to the dance they went to together. _

_"Y-You can wear it foolish girl! No one ever said you had to change! Stupid human!" the little demon rattled on saying._

_Rin was sure that if she had been in an anime she would have had a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head and a look on her face like two lines for her eyes and straight line for a mouth. That toad was annoying her._

_"Why are you standing around! Head in there and start singing, stupid girl!" the toad barked out at her._

_With a huff, Rin turned on her heel and walked into the recording room. Her fingers tightly gripped the hem of the shirt as she faced the weird microphone in front her. She placed the head phones on her head as the music began._

_**Heart, don't fail me now!  
><strong>__**Courage, don't desert me!  
><strong>__**Don't turn back  
><strong>__**Now that we're here  
><strong>__**People always say  
><strong>__**Life is full of choi-**_

_"STOP!" yelled Jaken. "More feeling, stupid girl!"_

_Rin softly growled but shook her head before replying. "Yes, Master Jaken."_

_The music began again, this time Rin through all of her happy, sad, and wanting emotions into her voice._

_**Heart, don't fail me now!  
><strong>__**Courage, don't desert me!  
><strong>__**Don't turn back  
><strong>__**Now that we're here  
><strong>__**People always say  
><strong>__**Life is full of choices  
><strong>__**No one ever mentions fear!  
><strong>__**Or how a road can seem so long  
><strong>__**How the world can seem so vast  
><strong>__**Courage see me through  
><strong>__**Heart I'm trusting you  
><strong>__**On this journey...to the past**_

_Rin squirmed some on the stool as she closed her eyes. The memories of when she was younger floated into her mind. Some of the memories were from her past life._

_**Somewhere down this road  
><strong>__**I know someone's waiting  
><strong>__**Years of dreams  
><strong>__**Just can't be wrong  
><strong>__**Arms still open wide  
><strong>__**I'll be safe and wanted  
><strong>__**Fin'lly home where I belong  
><strong>__**Well, starting here, my life begins  
><strong>__**Starting now, I'm learning fast  
><strong>__**Courage see me through  
><strong>__**Heart I'm trusting you  
><strong>__**On this journey...to the past**_

_Sesshomaru pushed open the door leading to where every one was watching Rin in the recording studio. There was only about four or five people. All of them had awe struck faces as Rin's voice echoed around them. Her voice naturally did that without help._

_**Heart don't fail me now!  
><strong>__**Courage don't desert me!**_

_**Home, Love, Family  
><strong>__**There was once a time  
><strong>__**I must have had them too  
><strong>__**Home, Love, Family  
><strong>__**I will never be complete  
><strong>__**Until i find you...**_

_Tears strolled down Rin's cheek as she remembered how her family was happy once, before her mother changed. Images of the Takahasi family filled her family. She had a family now. Not by blood, but they treated her like she was a part of their family. They gave her home with her father and brother and they showed her love._

_**One step at a time  
><strong>__**One hope, then another  
><strong>__**Who knows where  
><strong>__**This road may go-  
><strong>__**Back to who I was  
><strong>__**On to find my future  
><strong>__**Things my heart still  
><strong>__**Needs to know  
><strong>__**Yes, let this be a sign!  
><strong>__**Let, this road be mine!  
><strong>__**Let it lead me to my past  
><strong>__**Courage see me through  
><strong>__**Heart I'm trusting you  
><strong>__**To bring me home...  
><strong>__**At last!  
><strong>__**At Last!**_

_Rin smiled at Sesshomaru through the glass as she saw his golden eyes staring at her. Smiling, she took off the headphones and bolted out of the room and tackled the demon. Yes, she was mad at him but she had missed him since she hadn't seen him since the day before._

_"Come, Rin. You did fantastic," he said stoicly. The way he always did when they were around others._

_Walking out of the recording studio, their finger intertwined and not a care in the world._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>"Rin! Who the hell do you think you are touching MY Sesshomaru?" hissed the wind demoness as she jerked down the side of Rin's shirt that she borrowed from Sesshomaru.<p>

"He is not yours. I am his mate, not you. So leave him alone," Rin said before jerking away from the demoness.

"Excuse me?" Kagura shrieked. "He was always mine to begin with!"

Rin laughed. "No he wasn't. Take a journey through the past and you'll find out he was never meant for you, Kagura."

Shaking her head, Rin made the mistake of turning her back to the wind demoness. She walked away only to hear "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" before feeling a sharp pain rip through her back, arms, and legs. A sharp scream leaving her throat.

The last thing Rin saw before her vision blacked out was Kagura standing over her with the wicked smirk on her face before a flash of silver sent the demoness flying.

* * *

><p>A whimper left the girl's throat as she tried to move. Every thing hurt and ached. Nothing, she couldn't remember a thing. And it was black, all she saw was black. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes only to clench them shut as the light pierced through her skull.<p>

"So you are finally awake," came a familiarly soft feminine voice next to her. Whose voice it was, she couldn't place.

"Y-Yes," she croaked out. A startled look formed over her face since she didn't recognize her own voice.

A hand softly ran through her hair and a that was when she felt a body pressed against side and an arm around her waist with the other behind her head. Slowly, she tilted her head to the side her eyes slowly opening. The arms didn't feel familiar and that scared her. When her eyes finally opened, the widened in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Annnnnnd there's the end of this chapter. I'm not putting a preview of the next chapter for the reason that I don't know what will be in the next chapter. I'll post it up as soon as I can and work on it when I finally get rid of this butt called writer's block<strong>

**Izayoi: We hope to see you soon, dearies!**


	11. Important AN

Y'all are all gonna hate me for this but I am going to be discontinuing this story for a little while. I got huge writer's block and I never have time to type up, or write down, what I have the story because I'm constantly chasing two little boys then trying to catch up on my school work, not to mention I have a bunch of house chores. *Sigh* I will post Chapter 11 in a couple weeks as soon as I can find my notes for it but that will be it 'till at least mid- June when things start to calm down for.

I wish to thank **Taarah36**, **icegirljenni**, and my dear friend **AndyBeatz **for y'alls encouragement and helpfulness the whole time I have been trying to do this story... Please don't be too mad at me for putting the story on hold for a little while, it's just things are getting a bit bumpy right now besides the writer's block. D:

Lots of juicy things will be coming up when the story is updated though! That is a promise!

EmoJinx18


	12. Chapter 11: Kuroi Torikago

**AN: So sorry for the delay. There has been a lot of stuff goin' on recently down where I'm at.. And alot of family drama. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I promise that I will update whenever I have time but here is y'all a little long chappy. Hope you like! And I was also in Norfolk, Virginia without my flash drive... Worst mistake of my life!  
><strong>**Meanings:**  
><strong><em><span>Boukyaku (Bito):<span>__ Forgotten (One)  
><em>_Kuroma:__ Black Demon_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs that are in my story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time!<strong>_

_"So you are finally awake," came a familiarly soft feminine voice next to her. Whose voice it was, she couldn't place._

_"Y-Yes," she croaked out. A startled look formed over her face since she didn't recognize her own voice._

_A hand softly ran through her hair and a that was when she felt a body pressed against side and an arm around her waist with the other behind her head. Slowly, she tilted her head to the side her eyes slowly opening. The arms didn't feel familiar and that scared her. When her eyes finally opened, the widened in shock._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"T-T-Toga…?" Rin gasped out staring at the tall dog demon that had be cradling her to his chest. Yes, his chest was warm but it wasn't letting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru.. Where was he?

"Don't worry, Rin. Sesshomaru is fine. He found you battling Kagura. I must saw, I am impressed," Toga chuckled out the last part with a smile on his face.

The girl's naturally wide eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She had fought Kagura? But the only thing she remembered was pain shooting through her body before she fell to the ground. What happened exactly? Where was Kagura? What happened when Sesshomaru showed up? And why did she black out and not remember anything but the pain from Kagura's Dance of the Dragon?

Toga noticed the confused and startled looking etched across Rin's pale face that seemed to go even paler as she struggled to recall the events that had happened just a few days prier. Letting out a mental sigh, the demon pulled the girl closer and kissed her forehead in a fatherly way. He thought of the young girl like one of his pups and seeing her in the condition Sesshomaru brought her in infuriated him to no end.

"I can tell you are wondering what happened. I can explain on a few things that I was told. The rest, you will have to ask of Sesshomaru."

The old, but relatively young-looking, demon stared into the young female's eyes before gently moved her onto the bed. One of his hands rested on top of hers as he began to explain everything in a hushed voice since he knew she probably had a terrible head ache.

"Sesshomaru had said he forgot to give you something, so he went in search for you, and we are all glad he did. Apparently, Kagura had decided to confront you ab-"

Rin interrupted him saying, "She confronted me about Sesshomaru, saying that he was hers. I told her I was his mate and she attacked me… I remember hearing her scream 'Dance of the Dragon' then seeing a flash of silver… after that, every thing is blank.."

InuTaisho nodded his head in understanding before continuing, obviously not phased by her interrupting him so rudely.

"Well apparently after you saw that 'flash of silver' you went beserk. Your demon blood decided it had enough of being in hiding and you attacked Kagura. She was in pretty bad shape when Sesshomaru was able to drag you off of her."

Suddenly, images started rushing into Rin's mind and she instantly paled. Images of Kagura attacking her, Kagura bathed in her own blood as it painted the sidewalk and street, Kagura screaming for help while she was steadily attacked even when Sesshomaru had yanked her away. Blood, so much blood and gore. The image that stuck the most was one of herself. An image of her eyes darker than the darkest night with blood red pupils, jagged black gashes across her cheeks, and two identical trails of crimon red that seemed to make it appear she was crying blood. Her reflection seemed to smirk evilly at her as she watched it before it turned and pounced on Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Rin's eyes bolted open as she let out a frightful scream before she jerked up on the covers. Sweat coated her whole body as she panted, her fingers clung to the soft fabric of the bed sheets, Sesshomaru bed sheets. His scent, it was all over the place!<p>

"_Riiiiiiiin_."

'_That's Sesshomaru's voice,'_ Rin thought as she looked around the room. When had she fallen asleep? Was it while Toga was explaining things?

Groaning, she allowed her head to dip down and buried it into her hands. Boy, did she have a blasting headache and the images in her head of her 'demon' self wasn't helping. It just didn't look like her. All evil and menacing looking. It just couldn't have been her! No one that _evil_ or _crazed_ or_ wild_ looking could be her! It's just impossible!

"Rin," came Sesshomaru's cold voice, but Rin could tell he was worried.

With wide eyes she looked up at him, small tears dripping from her eyes before she sobbed. "I'm a monster!"

The demon's golden eyes widened the slightest amount before he pulled her into his arms. His lips pressed against his mate's forehead as he said nothing. It wasn't in his nature to tell sweet nothings to any one, including his mate. Rin knew this and she didn't mind. This was going to be a looooooooooooong night. It would probably be best that she didn't know what caused her to go full demon on Kagura.

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted down to her stomach before he gently stroked it with his clawed hand. How was he going to tell his little mate all that is going to happen to her before she leaves? That matters not. The only thing that matters right now is getting her to calm down, and that is what he planned on doing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Rin's Dream~<strong>_

_The young girl sat there next to the water as she adjusted her orange and yellow checkered kimono. Everything was set right. The kimonos two layers were placed right and fit perfectly over her petite, but full hour glass figure. Its green obi was tied tight enough to hold it in place but not tight enough to make it hard to move around or breathe._

_A small giggle erupted from her pale lips before she looked down into the water. Her watery reflection stared at her. Thick, long straight hair that curled out at the ends. A small ponytail with some hair on the right side of her head. The tips of her hair lightly brushed against the water disrupting the image. As soon as the image cleared again, she didn't recognize who she was staring at._

_Midnight black eyes with crimson red pupils stared up at her and a devious smirk appeared on ruby red lips. The woman's hair was wild and unruly but beautiful at the same time. And her face, such a fair white but not sickly white. Her marks are what intrigued Rin the most. Black gashes adorned the tops of her eyes giving them a smokey haze, and black jagged gashes across her cheeks almost looking like that from the Inu Clan. The crimson red trail that seemed like she was crying made the young girl freeze in place._

'Why would some one so lovely look like she has been crying for ages?_' thought the girl._

"_**Because we have cried, Kuroi Torikago! We have cried because we have been trapped inside the body of a stupid human child! Release us**__," the demoness in the water hissed out._

_A clawed hand slowly broke through the water reaching up to girl's cheek. The demoness' eyes never left that of the human girl._

"_**Let us become one again, Kuroi Torikago. Let us join our souls and minds!**__" came the sweet, seductive voice of the demoness._

"_W-Why d-do you k-keep c-c-calling me 'Kuroi Torikago'? Th-That means 'black birdcage'," Rin whispered to herself._

_A small hiss left the water reflection. "__**Becaaaauuuuse you are my Kuroi Torikago! I have been locked inside of you!**__"_

_Rin's hazel eyes widened wider at the sound of resentment feeling the demoness's voice. A feeling of absolute dread and fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach. How is it that she was this creatures kuroi torikago? How could she be a black birdcage? That made no sense what so ever. It was absolutely impossible._

_The young girl's mind started whirling around all sorts of things as she stared at the water's reflection. Her beauty green speckled brown eyes looked with those onyx colored eyes that seemed to see right through to her very core. _

_Taking a deep breath, Rin spoke with more courage and fierceness than she felt. "What is your name? And what do you want with me?"_

_Her reflection seemed to laugh. Such a beautiful yet evil sound her laugh was._

_"__**My name?**__" The woman smirked. "__**My name is Boukyaku Bito, but you may call me Kuroma, **_**Riiiiiiiiin**_," 'Kuroma' said purring out the last part. "__**My dear Rin, do you know what **_**your **_**name means?**__"_

_Rin's back automatically stiffened. The meaning of _her _name? She had never heard what her name meant. What does this "Kuroma" want with her any ways? This blasted demon isn't answering her questions!_

_Kuroma suddenly chuckled at Rin's silence. This was going to be fun for her but time was running out. "__**Your name means cold, dignified, severe. No wonder you let me nearly kill that wind bitch. You have no care!**__"_

_"_Riiiiiiiin, _it's time to wake up_, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate_," came deep, seductive male voice. "Come back to me."_

_Shivering Rin looked down at the water as it began to ripple._

_"__**I **__**will**__** be in control soon, Kuroi Torikago! You will no longer hold me prisoner in this cage! I swear it!**__" Kuroma screeched out before moving like she was getting ready to lunge for Rin causing a scream to leave the human girl's throat as she fell back._

_"No! Stay away from me!" she yelled moving her arms like she was fighting off an attacker before she fell into darkness._

_**~Dream End~**_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru pinned Rin's hands above her head and straddled her waist with his feet and ankles pressed firmly down on her legs to help stop her from thrashing around. His brows furrowed as his amber eyes narrowed. There was something off about her scent. It was thicker but sweeter with the slightest hint of darkness.<p>

Amber eyes widened slightly in realization. It was impossible. Rin was a -

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And cut! There's the end of this chapter. So for not updating it in -..Looks at the date..- ._. Over two months? i am so sorry but I atleast put it up for you readers! And what is Rin exactly? Tune in next chapter! (Which sadly, this story is almost two the ending...) Only 5 more chapters...Then this story will be ended...<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N: Oh, my stars! I apologize for taking so long to update on this story. Things have been so hectic in my life and I forgot the story line because I was working on my other story... Please don't kill me! I am re-reading chapter 11 right now so yeah..**

**Taraah36:** I can end it there because i am an evil person, mwhahahaha! You are going to find out what Sesshomaru found out now wait. Oh yeah, they mingle together and Sesshomaru gets dominated and his brains fucked out. I can see it now! LMAO

**icegirljenni:** Wellll, you can say it is locked inside of her. And Rin is kind of in danger.

**Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time!<br>**__Sesshomaru pinned Rin's hands above her head and straddled her waist with his feet and ankles pressed firmly down on her legs to help stop her from thrashing around. His brows furrowed as his amber eyes narrowed. There was something off about her scent. It was thicker but sweeter with the slightest hint of darkness._

_Amber eyes widened slightly in realization. It was impossible. Rin was a -_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Growling mentally at himself, Sesshomaru paced outside his bedroom where that old wench was taking care of Rin. Why didn't he notice sooner? His nose should have picked it up. Why had his nose failed to pick up this minor detail until now? Rin's father didn't even seem to have an explanation about what happened. Rin was suppose to be clear of all demon blood and be replaced with that of spirtual blood.

Toga leaned with his hip against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. They were all shocked with this find. Rin's body was housing a very powerful demon. Boukyaku Bito, or Kuroma as the demon called itself, was very evil. If Rin had any hope for survival, they would have to either kill the demon inside and risk killing Rin; or they would have to somehow bind the two together. Both were very risky options.

The procedures were dangerous as well. Expelling the demon would endanger Rin. More than likely Kuroma would try to drag Rin with her and rip her soul in half in the process. And joining them would cause Rin pain, both soully and physically. The joining would force their bloods to bing together and their seperates souls to be forced in union.

If the binding made Rin a half-demon, Toga was unsure. It could be possible that the joining killed Rin and replace her with Kuroma. In truth, it was a risk he wasn't willing to take for the simple reason that Rin was now his daughter. The mate of the future ruler of the Western Terrorities was to be protected at all times. Still, it was Rin's decision of what she wished.

Continuing to watch Sesshomaru, Toga's thoughts became more detailed with the processes of both procedures. His mind whirling and taking down notes of every thing. Every little piece of information was examined and processed then filed away. Nothing would go unchecked. Every thing had to be perfect for whatever Rin chose to do. He had to make sure nothing was wrong and if there was any flaws.

"What is taking them so long," he heard Sesshomaru say coldly, but he could tell he was getting more anxious by the second.

With a mental sigh, Toga looked at his son speaking softly. "Give them time, my son. Kaede has to make sure Rin is fine."

As if hearing she was being talked about, the old woman walked out of the room. Her slightly hunched form bent over more so than usual. Worry lines were etched into her old face. Her only eye was dark with worry and sadness. The news she had to tell would more than likely end up causing her life to end from the girl's mate.

"Do ye wish for I to tell ye of Rin's condition," she asked with great caution.

Both dog demons stood watching her. Toga just raised his right hand and motioned for her to carry on.

"The child's body is weak. I do not believe she, or the pup, would live unless ye bid the demon and her together," was her sorrowful explanation. "With each passing moment the demon becomes stronger and the child weaker."

There was only silence in the expansive corridor. No one made a sound. Sesshomaru's aura was calm for a minute before it began crackling in the air. The pressure brought the old priestess to her knees as the demon hovered over her. His face was hidden behind his bangs but she could see the feral red eyes piercing into her very soul. Her fate was sealed. She was to die this night.

"Sesshomaru," came a weak voice from next to the priestess. There stood Rin clad in one of his shirts leaning against the wall for support. "I am going to do as Kaede-sama said."

Sesshomaru growled at the miko, the sound sending shivers through the old woman. His mate's life was in danger and this woman was suppose to help where he could not. No one seemed to know how to stop this evil demoness prowling in his mate. And now his mate was talking nonsense about doing as the old wench said? It was too risky.

"No," hissed out the infuriated inu youkai.

Rin's green speckled brown eyes hardened. "I am not doing as you ask, Sesshomaru. I only ask that you back me up because I am doing this to save our child!" With that, she turned and slammed the doors behind her after Kaede was in the room.

Hissing angerly, Sesshomaru walked over to the door getting ready to rip it off its hinges. No one, including his mate, talked to him in such a fashion.

"Sesshomaru," Toga said coldly. "Leave them." With that the older demon left.

Sesshomaru was infuriated but he would not disobey his alpha, ever. Rin's punishment would come later after every thing was done and dealt with. For now he'll leave her be. And with that he left.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I know it's really short...I just have a lot going on and it's the most I can put down without all my notes. Forgive me..<strong>


	14. Author Note on Updates!

Hello, my lovely readers. I apologize for not being on here to update my stories in the last couple of years. I do have some good news, but I also have some bad news.

The good news is that my stories will be updated and posted up. The first one should be up in the next couple of weeks (maybe later since I am having to balance college work, work, and this. So I apologize!)

The bad news is that all my stories will be taken down so I can rewrite them. I have been reading them all over and have noticed all the grammarical and speech errors. They shall all be fixed.

I love you all and cannot wait to have the first update for you my loves!

Love  
>EmoJinx18<p>

(This is just a brief, less pathetic version. I had been planning on giving you all a long explanation, but it would be so whiny and pathetic that I do not wish to put you all through that!


End file.
